


When Love is Real, It Finds a Way

by themacerlife



Series: Alpha Toni/Omega Cheryl [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Toni Topaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Cheryl Blossom Deserves Better, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Significant Other Toni Topaz, Heavy Angst, Hurt Toni Topaz, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Mentioned FP Jones II, Omega Cheryl Blossom, POV Toni Topaz, Protective Toni Topaz, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themacerlife/pseuds/themacerlife
Summary: Omega Cheryl Blossom has been kidnapped and Alpha Toni Topaz will do anything, even take down an entire enemy pack, to save her mate."She tried to communicate with Cheryl in her heart and mind, willing a message of reassurance and love to reach her mate, to tell her to hold on as long as she could.Toni Topaz was ready for war. "
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Alpha Toni/Omega Cheryl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549408
Comments: 30
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There should be warnings of physical abuse, panic attacks, and overprotective Toni Topaz for this! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Toni Topaz assessed the copious amount of paperwork on her desk, as well as the multiple flashing voicemails on her phone. It had been a long week, filled with inner pack disputes and continuing her efforts to ensure steady housing for every member of the Serpent pack. She was also trying to formally merge the Serpent Pack, her native family, with the Riverdale Pack, a smaller yet affluent group of wolves. 

Yes, Toni was  _ the _ Alpha. She was the strongest alpha in her pack of hundreds and had proven her utter dominance over and over, but that did not mean Toni Topaz was immune to exhaustion. 

After weeks like this one, the only thing the almighty Alpha needed was time spent cuddling her mate. 

Cheryl Blossom, an omega, was Toni Topaz’s only weakness. She was kind, cunning, empathetic and drop-dead gorgeous. Oh, yeah, and she was head-over-heels in love with Toni. The two have been mates for almost ten years but were still smitten. 

Toni was feared, Cheryl was adored and together they ruled their pack. 

One glance at the time and Toni collapsed in her chair. Cheryl would be home soon and she hated being stressed when the redhead returned, even if the omega assured her that she did not mind sharing the burdens. 

Damn, it had only been a few hours but Toni  _ missed _ her mate. She wanted Cheryl tucked away in her arms until Monday, no clothing required. 

Only a few minutes later, Toni felt a spike of panic rush through her. She stood, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Nothing had startled her and she couldn’t hear anything happening nearby… Then her stomach dropped and Toni scrambled for her phone. She and Cheryl were so in sync, they could often feel the other’s emotions or thoughts. 

Cheryl’s phone rang until it went to voicemail and Toni ended the call with an angry growl. 

The large wooden doors of her office burst open and her fellow alpha, and second-in-command, Sweet Pea charged in, followed by Fangs, a beta. Toni could sense their own panic immediately and she snarled, “What’s going on?” 

Sweet Pea struggled to keep his voice steady, “Alpha, it’s the Luna… the Ghoulies got her.” 

Toni’s entire world came to a crashing halt. 

The Ghoulie pack was the Serpents’ ancient rival. They were a disgusting group of rogues, with no regard for rules or laws. They treated anyone other than alphas like possessions and had been giving Toni and the Serpents hell for years. They had gone after Cheryl before, but the Luna was typically well protected and their plans would falter. 

This time, somehow, they had succeeded and the thought that Cheryl was in horrific danger had Toni’s wolf howling. She charged forward and slammed Sweet Pea against the wall with enough force to knock some of her photographs off. 

“What happened?” she hissed as her hands squeezed his strong neck. 

Sweet Pea clawed at her hands to try and loosen her grip slightly as he gasped, “We are still figuring it out.” 

Fangs cleared his throat and tried to push out a neutral, calming scent, even if he knew it was futile. 

“Alpha, all we know is that the Serpents assigned to escort Cheryl to and from work were sedated with an unknown substance while they were waiting for Cheryl to leave her building. When they came to, she was gone. They found Ghoulie symbols on her car…” 

Toni released a loud and truly terrifying growl as she tossed Sweet Pea aside and turned to Fangs with glowing red eyes. 

“You said those were some of our best guards!” 

Fangs held his hands up and bared his neck to the Alpha. “They are but the Ghoulies got their hands on some nasty drug and we think they paid members of another pack to attack because our guys never smelled those mutts.” 

Toni felt her head swirl, reeling from the raging pain, fear and hatred she felt but she brushed off Fangs’ outstretched hand and went to search for her phone. 

“I want every Serpent out looking for any clue, any leads. Older Serpents and those with children can stay on our lands and keep track of leads that come in. Inside Serpents, you’re with me. We are heading directly for Ghoulie territory. No one else crosses border lines, yet. Understood?” 

The boys had no choice but to agree - Toni was using her ‘Alpha voice’ that was powerful, confident and intimidating. 

Her reference to inside Serpents meant her most trusted friends and advisors: Sweet Pea, Fangs, F.P. Jones, Veronica, Josie, Archie and, obviously, Cheryl. Veronica and Josie would stay behind, as they were omegas and created a risk for the group, even if the two strong-headed women would argue otherwise. 

The boys stepped out, declaring a war. Toni took a brief moment to gather herself, swallowing the burn in her throat and ridding herself of the tears in her eyes. She was the most powerful Alpha in the Eastern Hemisphere but she was still  _ terrified _ for her mate. Cheryl was so strong but she was, in her core, an omega and the Ghoulies were notorious for their disgusting treatment of omegas. 

She tried to communicate with Cheryl in her heart and mind, willing a message of reassurance and love to reach her mate, to tell her to hold on as long as she could. 

Toni Topaz was ready for war. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days. 

Three tortuous and sleepless days have passed since the Ghoulies kidnapped Cheryl Blossom. 

Three days since Toni Topaz has done anything other than search, give commands and pray to whatever moon gods or spiritual beings were out there to protect Cheryl. 

Because she had failed. She had fucking failed to keep Cheryl safe and now she was on the verge of a complete mental and physical breakdown. 

It was well known that mates who were separated for long periods of time experienced side effects. Three days wasn’t that long but for Cheryl and Toni, it was an eternity. The two had never gone more than 24 hours without physical contact since becoming officially mated. 

Toni’s wolf was going completely wild inside of her, slowing losing its mind to the grief and frustration. 

The only thing keeping her from shifting and giving over to her inner beast was her need to communicate with the pack. 

They had explored the entirety of their territory for any breaches in security. They searched the city from top to bottom, conducting interviews and stealing security footage from any business near Cheryl’s office building. Toni had all but torn Cheryl’s office apart, threatening her coworkers to find out what had truly occurred. 

When the Inside Serpents had began investigating inside Ghoulie territories, they were immediately met with resistance and needed to return only when they were ready for a blood bath between the rival packs. 

Toni had relied on Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper, the leaders of the Riverdale pack for assistance in expanding her search but they were also reaching dead ends. 

Three days have passed and Toni was barely hanging on. Her friends had forced food down her throat, using Cheryl as leverage. Toni wouldn’t be able to take care of her mate if she was dying of starvation. 

Sleep was something no one could help her with and Toni knew she needed it but laying down at night, knowing her mate was probably being tortured caused Toni physical pain and she spent most of the night pacing, planning, or searching. 

If she did manage to get herself into bed, she found herself reaching for Cheryl’s pillow or her worn clothing, in a futile attempt to calm her wolf down. 

By day three, Toni was wearing Cheryl’s favorite sweatshirt. She was  _ desperate _ to find some comfort and Cheryl’s sweet scent was as close as she could get until the Luna was returned to her pack. 

Toni could sense the unrest in her pack. Cheryl was absolutely adored by the Serpents and they were doing whatever they could to assist Toni in the search. They were also readying themselves for a war, something the older Serpents had been waiting their whole lives for. 

The Inside Serpents were working twice as hard while also battling their emotions. Cheryl was their friend, a member of their little family, and they were scared. 

How much torture could one omega withstand before she crumbled? 

They were about to find out. 

Toni was in her office, looking for neutral zones on territory maps, when Veronica ran in, out of breath and wide-eyed. 

“Toni! Betty found something! An abandoned hospital on the border of Ghoulie and Riverdale territories! No one had checked it because they assumed it was Ghoulie property but it was used by the Riverdale pack!” 

“What did she find?” 

“Ghoulies! Lots of them sneaking in and out at different times each night. They must be using it for some kind of hideout!” 

That was all Toni needed to hear. She ripped off Cheryl’s sweatshirt and reached for her Serpent jacket. 

“I want only alphas and Fangs with me. We are going in with the intention to kill. I need the pack doctor ready here, Veronica. I also want a perimeter set up on our territories in case they retaliate! No one leaves, no one comes in unless they are a Serpent!” 

Veronica nodded and grabbed Toni’s arm before she could leave. 

“She’s going to be okay, Toni.” 

The Alpha had to tear her gaze away from Veronica’s caring eyes and soft voice. She could break down and cry later. Right now, they were going to find her mate. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni sat in the passenger seat of Sweet Pea’s truck as they rumbled through the back roads of the Riverdale pack’s territory. There were multiple trucks with beds filled with Serpents, as well as numerous motorcycles as they led a mini caravan of warriors, ready to fight for their Luna. 

With the bright light of a full moon, Toni could make out the edges of a crumbling building through the trees and grabbed Sweet Pea’s arm. 

“Stop! There, do you see it?” 

Sweet Pea nodded and parked the truck, watching Toni hop out and signal for the other Serpents to follow. 

A few stayed behind to watch their vehicles as Toni led the charge through the woods. They were still in Riverdale territory so no Ghoulies were in sight but as they closed in on the spooky old hospital building, they could  _ smell _ the rival pack. 

It was disgusting. 

They stopped right before the tree line ended and Toni turned to face her pack. At first, she said nothing and Sweet Pea began to worry she had finally cracked, but then he heard footsteps from behind them and found a few alphas from the Riverdale pack, including Jughead, marching forward. 

He moved to the front to stand with Toni and growled, “We want the Ghoulies off  _ our _ lands. The rest of our pack is on the way.” 

Toni nodded and shook hands with Jughead before facing her pack once more. 

“We are here to get Cheryl. In and out, that’s it. War will come later. No more harm will be done to the Luna now. Understood? Kill only when necessary.” 

She didn’t need a verbal response to know her warriors had heard her and Toni turned back to face the decrepit building. She had sounded so confident and strong but Sweet Pea had known Toni his entire life. He could see the fear in her eyes and knew his little sister was hurting. 

He just hoped they weren’t too late. 

Toni took one step forward and was in the clearing. They all waited with baited breath to see if anyone would attack but nothing happened. They could hear people inside the building but there were no signs of panic or defense. Toni’s keen eyes swept the area and when she found it to be relatively safe, she motioned forward and the Serpents approached.

After using a crowbar to pry open a rusting metal door, the Serpents needed a moment to gather themselves from the onslaught of Ghoulie stench flowing from inside the building. They didn’t have much time, however, and Toni moved her pack forward. 

Somewhere in her gut, Toni knew Cheryl was here. She could pick up on a trace of her mate’s scent in the horrific smells that filled the old hospital. With the reassurance from her wolf and knowing she had her pack behind her, Toni began to jog through the never ending hallways. 

Slowly, Toni was becoming more wolf than human. Her fangs were showing, her whole body was tense and she snarled at anyone who tried to get in her way. Her normally soft brown eyes were glaring red and she was on the verge of shifting at any moment. 

That’s what worried Sweet Pea the most. He knew how much Toni hated giving over to her wolf and shifting would only send her into a deeper spiral of self-hate and frustration. A quick flashback to the time Toni escaped into the woods and wasn’t seen for months was all he needed to call out, “Faster! We’re almost there!” 

The pack sped up and if Toni appreciated his leadership in her desperate state, she didn’t show it. The wolves could smell the rival gang before they could see them, and Sweet Pea knew the Ghoulies could sense their arrival as well. 

He watched as Toni ran even faster, as if she would be able to tear the concrete walls down with her bare hands if it meant getting to Cheryl faster. Having heard the rumors of what Ghoulies do to omegas, he could not blame Toni for her rash alpha-driven decision making. He wanted Cheryl back too. 

They reached another wing of the building that was blocked. Toni began ramming her body into the heavy wooden doors, desperately trying to rip them open. Jughead and Fangs joined in and the immense strength from the three wolves was enough to splinter the wood and they surged through. 

The hallways were dark, dusty and crowded with old medical supplies. A dim red emergency light was flickering every couple of meters and Sweet Pea watched Toni storm down the hallways, following her nose and her heart to get to Cheryl. 

They had only entered the wing for a few seconds before the Ghoulies started descending on them and Sweet Pea readied himself to fight but Toni started taking them down with no more than 3 punches. 

Suddenly, he wished the younger Serpents were there to watch their Alpha take down an entire pack by herself. He knew she was struggling to hold back her wolf as more and more Ghoulies came out snarling and snapping at her. 

One of their beta friends howled from the back, sending Sweet Pea the signal that members of Riverdale pack had arrived. He cried out, “Alpha! The river flows!” 

That was Toni’s signal that the situation was in their hands and she could focus on finding her mate. She looked back to Sweet Pea after knocking out another Ghoulie and the look in her eyes was so foreign to her best friend. 

She was thoroughly pissed off but also terrified and Sweet Pea’s booming voice called out over the madness, “Jughead! You’re with me and Toni! Fangs, find Betty and use our packs to round up the Ghoulies. Alpha is going to want answers!” 

He and Jughead took off with Toni down the long and dreary hallway. A few Ghoulies would jump out from various rooms and corridors but the three leaders were easily able to knock them out. 

At some point, Sweet Pea was able to pick up on Cheryl’s scent but he heard her screams first. They were terrifying and heart wrenching and he suddenly wanted Ghoulie blood. At the sound of her mate being tortured, Toni shifted. Her massive red-brown wolf paid no mind to any Ghoulies that appeared now, she simply trampled them or chomped down on their leg to immobilize them. 

She suddenly took a sharp right and rammed down the door to what must have been a surgical room. Inside, a few Ghoulies were howling as Cheryl cried out in pain. Her arms were tied above her head as she all but dangled from the ceiling and there was blood on her face and neck. Her infamous red hair was mangled and draping over her shoulders. The blouse and pencil skirt she had worn to work a few days ago were ripped hanging off her body. 

Sweet Pea and Jughead could not hold back their wolves either, at the sight of their beaten Luna. They shifted into their black wolves and began tearing the unsuspecting Ghoulies apart. 

Toni, however, had her entire focus on Cheryl. She hurried over to her omega and  _ whined _ . Her mate was injured and starving and she had failed to protect her. She gently bumped her nose against Cheryl’s stomach and began surrounding her with a comforting scent to block out the disgusting smell of the Ghoulies. 

The redhead seemed to come to with the touch of her mate but the moment her eyes opened, she coughed and sputtered and blood dribbled out of her mouth. That sent Toni into motion and she bit down on the thick ropes holding Cheryl up. She used her strong wolf body to catch Cheryl and ease her onto the floor. 

Using one paw to cushion Cheryl’s head, Toni maneuvered her body to shield Cheryl from any threats, even though the boys had the situation mostly under control. Her mate was barely conscious and Toni nuzzled her snout into Cheryl’s neck, gently lapping at her mating mark to try and give the omega some energy. 

“Toni?” 

At the sound of her mate’s voice, Toni used her paw to pull Cheryl’s head to her chest, protecting her ears from the incredibly loud howl Toni released, alerting her pack that the Luna was found. 

The Alpha shifted back to her human form, straddling Cheryl’s hips. She carefully lifted Cheryl up, so the omega could lay her head on Toni’s shoulder and Toni was able to wrap her arms around Cheryl, holding her close and shielding her mate from the war occurring just a few feet away. 

The redhead reeked of other alphas and Toni knew they had used their dominating scents to overpower and overwhelm the omega. Her alpha wanted to taste Ghoulie blood but nothing would be powerful enough to remove Toni from her mate.

“You’re safe, Cher. I’ve got you. You’re alright.” 

Toni repeated those words over and over, reassuring both Cheryl and herself that everything was going to be okay. She pressed kisses to Cheryl’s head and wiped away any blood she could see while she watched the boys take down the Ghoulies. 

Cheryl did not do much, but she clung to Toni with all the energy she had left. The scent of her mate and her recent howl was enough to rouse her but she would rather die than remove her face from the safety of the space where Toni’s neck meets her shoulder. 

There was so much shouting and growling, crashes and collisions, both in the torture chamber the Ghoulies had created and out in the hallways. The stench of the place was rancid with Ghoulie sweat and rust, blood and grime. Toni dug her nose into Cheryl’s hair, wincing at the unfamiliar smell and she silently pleaded with her friends to finish the job. 

They did within the next 60 seconds and hurried over, bowing to their Luna, even if she couldn’t see it. 

Toni’s eyes were blazing red and she snarled, “I’m going to carry her out of here. I need you two to on either side. If I shift, she would have to hold on. She doesn’t have the strength for that.” 

The wolves nodded and Toni moved to stand but Cheryl cried out and held on tighter, her long nails scratching into Toni’s skin. 

“Shh, Cher, it’s okay. I’ve got you, baby. I am just going to stand up so I can pick you up, okay? We’re getting the hell out of here.” 

Her mate was obviously terrified and was having a difficult time deciphering reality from whatever haze the Ghoulies had put over her but when her body began shaking, Toni quickly removed Cheryl’s tight grip on her and stood, scooping up her mate and heading for the door before the injured omega could even react. 

Cheryl was curled into Toni, visibly reacting to the even louder noises out in the hallways and Toni purred, trying to keep her as calm as possible. 

They rushed down the hallway, with Sweet Pea and Jughead on either side, protecting the Alpha and her mate from any attacks. 

Once outside the building, the trio did not stop running, as more of their pack joined them for protection. Finally, they reached Sweet Pea’s truck and Toni allowed her friends to push her into the truck bed so she could lay Cheryl on the makeshift bed they had created. 

It was only a few thin blankets stacked together and a rolled up sleeping bag as a pillow, but it would have to do. The wolves began shifting back to human forms and hopping in the small caravan to head back to their territory. Sweet Pea slammed the truck bed shut and Fangs appeared, hopping in as Jughead got in the passenger seat. 

Toni did not have to speak as she sent a look to her beta. 

“It’s alright, Alpha. I have some of our best watching over the prisoners. They aren’t going anywhere until your command.” 

The truck started moving and the distant roars of Ghoulies grew quieter. 

With the knowledge her mate could have her revenge later, Toni turned back to the redhead and her heart broke once more. 

Under the light of the moon and the passing street lights, she could see even more of the damage done. There were multiple cuts and bruises on Cheryl’s face and dried blood covered her neck and continued under the torn collar of her shirt. She was dirty and thin and disoriented. 

Toni found herself fighting her wolf even harder. One part of her wanted to take her mate far away to recover and never return. She wanted to go somewhere safe and warm and away from the cruelties of the world. The other side of her wanted to hop out of the truck and go back to, quite literally, tear the heads off of each and every single Ghoulie wolf. 

As always, her mate was there to help her with her battle between human and alpha. Cheryl reached out for her and softly pleaded, “Toni, stay. Please?” 

With that, Toni laid down beside her omega. She stayed laying on her side, her head propped up on her hand, elbow bent by Cheryl’s head. Using her free arm she pulled Cheryl close and the omega used what was possibly the last of her energy to move as close to Toni as she could, also on her side and completely flush against the alpha’s warm body. She nuzzled into the bare skin of Toni’s neck and her fingers tangled into the fabric of Toni’s shirt. 

Toni hooked her ankle over Cheryl’s and finally,  _ finally _ , with her mate as close to her as physically possible and being able to hear her beautiful heartbeat, Toni’s wolf subsided. She was herself again and her focus could be completely on Cheryl. 

They laid together for only a few minutes, under Fangs’ protective and watchful eye, before Cheryl began shivering. Toni panicked, for moving from her mate felt equally as painful as gauging her own eyes out but watching her mate continue to suffer was no better. 

In her moment of panic, Toni did not notice Fangs move to grab a spare blanket and drape it over the two, offering a reassuring smile to his alpha and friend. 

Toni’s eyes watered, for she would be absolutely nothing without her boys. 

The truck rumbled over a few bumps and potholes and Toni tried her best to ease her mate from the pain of hitting the hard truck bed. They were far enough away that they were safe but Cheryl’s battle with healing was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Cheryl's kidnapping and rescue. Warnings of descriptions of abuse, panic attacks and an overprotective alpha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, albeit, not the last! Someone brought to my attention that I have been inconsistent with the identities of the other Riverdale characters and I apologize. I have changed the first work in this series to match this one, as I love the Cheryl/Veronica/Josie interactions in this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

For the next 72 hours, Toni’s entire focus was on Cheryl. 

She had Ghoulies being held captive and a pack waiting anxiously for an update on their Luna. Not to mention her day-to-day responsibilities as the Alpha and many calls for an outright war on the Ghoulies, Toni had a lot of wolves waiting on her orders. 

If anyone dared to suggest she leave her mate, however, even for a moment, they would face the wrath of a thoroughly pissed off and hurting alpha. The entire ordeal had tormented her wolf and Toni was welcoming the consuming possessiveness and protectiveness she felt. 

Cheryl had been checked by the pack doctor immediately. Fortunately, most of her injuries were superficial but there were too many to count. The doctor was quick to point out the psychological pain Cheryl had endured and that worried Toni the most. Her mate was strong, and her bruises and cuts would heal, but being forced to submit over and over, listening to alphas insist you are worthless and created only to be a breeder… 

Toni knew even her courageous mate was going to struggle to fight through that. 

She could see it too. 

Cheryl wouldn’t look anyone in the eye, her head was constantly bowed, her shoulders slumped. Her body was shaking all the time and Toni had to find creative ways to keep her mate warm. 

After she struggled to recount her ordeal to Toni and the inside Serpents, she hasn’t uttered more than a few words. Granted, she has been sleeping  _ a lot _ , but when she was awake, she was content to listen to Toni. 

So, on the fourth day after Cheryl had been rescued, Toni could sense her pack’s restlessness. She needed to get back to work but her mate panicked any time Toni left their bedroom and had fear-induced meltdowns whenever she could smell another alpha nearby. 

While Cheryl napped after lunch, Toni hatched her master plan. She called Sweet Pea and ordered a border around her home. No alphas were able to come within 500 feet of the Alpha’s house, while omegas were to be encouraged to come close. There was a natural relationship between most omegas, and they were able to subconsciously comfort each other. Toni hoped if Cheryl was slowly exposed to other omegas, it would help her heal faster. 

Meanwhile, Sweet Pea was ordered to return to the Ghoulie hideaway and get as much insider information from the captives as possible. While her alpha called for the death of every Ghoulie, Toni knew a war was not what her mate would want. Rather, she wanted those directly responsible for the kidnapping and assault to be taken and thoroughly punished for their crimes. 

According to ancient Serpent tribe tradition, attacks on the Luna or Alpha resulted in death, a punishment that would please her inner wolf. Meanwhile, Toni was going to work on a formal announcement regarding Cheryl’s ordeal and recovery. 

The rest of her work would be completed within the comfort of her home, over email or phone calls. The inner Serpents were desperate visit and check-in on their friend but Toni wasn’t going to allow it until Cheryl requested it. 

Her plan was set in motion and Toni was about the end the phone call when Sweet Pea spoke up, “Hey, Tiny, listen. I know it’s your job to take care of Cheryl but it’s my job to take care of you while she heals and I just want to make sure you’re okay. Fangs is worried too. You’re our Alpha but you’re also our little sister.” 

Toni felt tears gather in her eyes and she swallowed hard as she gathered her words. “I’ll be okay, Sweets. Once she starts acting like herself again, even for a moment, I’ll be alright. I just… I just need to know that they didn’t kill her, you know? I’ve never seen her like this…” 

Sweet Pea groaned, “I can only imagine what this is doing to you, Tiny… but I know you are the one person who can put Cheryl Blossom back together.” 

Toni felt a tear slide down her cheek as she muttered, “I hope so…” She felt a sudden shift in energy and wiped at that tear. 

“Hey, Sweets, I gotta go. Cher is waking up.” 

The large alpha sighed, “Alright but you promise me you will let me know when it gets too much.” 

“I promise.” 

“Give Cheryl a hug for me.” 

“I will.” 

Toni ended the call just as Cheryl called out for her. She rushed into the bedroom to avoid a full panic attack for her mate and smiled softly. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” 

There was a soft tug at the corner of Cheryl’s mouth but that was it and Toni ignored the whine her wolf released internally. She hadn’t seen Cheryl smile in so long and she missed it horribly. 

Toni climbed onto the bed and moved to sit with her legs outstretched and surrounding Cheryl who seemed to be shrinking into herself but also leaning into Toni, seeking that physical contact that brought so much comfort to the omega. Toni ran her fingers through Cheryl’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. 

“So I talked to Pea. Want to hear my genius plan?” 

Cheryl licked her lips as her eyes bounced around the room anxiously. “You’re going back to work?” 

Toni gently grasped Cheryl’s chin and waited for the redhead to meet her gaze. “Yes, I have to but you’re going to like this.” 

The next few days provided Cheryl and Toni with a routine that helped both of them begin to truly heal. They would wake up and Toni would make breakfast, often choosing one of Cheryl’s favorites to make sure her mate eats. Then, depending on their moods, they would settle in somewhere for Toni to get her work done. 

Regardless of her locations, Cheryl was wrapped around Toni, not that the alpha had any complaints. Sometimes, Cheryl sat between Toni’s legs, snuggled into the alpha’s chest as Toni worked on her laptop that was placed Cheryl’s legs. Her arms were, therefore, constantly wrapped around the omega so that set up was saved for the harder days. 

On easier days, like today, Toni spread out between Cheryl’s legs and got to work on her little lap desk as her mate draped herself across her back. Her head would rest between Toni’s shoulder blades and her arms wrapped around Toni’s waist. Cheryl’s long fingers often snuck under Toni’s top and would scratch lightly at the warm skin of Toni’s stomach. 

As the afternoon crawled by, Toni murmured, “What do you want for dinner tonight, babe?” 

She didn’t get a response, however, and that’s when noticed the small snores rumbling from her mate. Toni sighed, happy but also frustrated. Cheryl seemed capable of sleeping only during the day. She was plagued with nightmares and Toni felt helpless as she held her mate through them and knew if she did get Cheryl back to sleep, it was only a matter of time before she woke up screaming again. 

They were both exhausted and Toni worried it was going to cause one or the other to snap. 

Carefully adjusting Cheryl’s body, she was able to lay Cheryl down on the couch and cover her with a blanket before grabbing her belongings and heading into her office. 

She dialed Veronica’s phone number as she stretched her back and legs. 

“Antoinette Topaz, it was a pleasure to see your name on my screen.” 

“Hey, V.” 

“What’s wrong? Is our girl alright?” 

“She’s… surviving.” 

“Toni, tell me what’s going on.” 

Toni sighed and glanced towards the door of her office, worried of Cheryl hearing but hearing Veronica’s calm voice made her start talking until she felt like she couldn’t stop… 

“It’s horrible, Veronica. It’s absolutely horrible. She can’t sleep because she has nightmares. During the day, she’s right beside me and she barely eats and she won’t speak. Her eyes are void of any emotion. She hasn’t gone outside in days. I’m terrified, V! I don’t know what to do. It’s like we haven’t made any progress and I have the whole pack to worry about, not to mention those wretched Ghoulies who deserve to be tortured for what they did to her. I’m losing it, Veronica, and I have no idea what to do!” 

She choked on a sob as tears spilled down her cheeks and Veronica sighed, “Oh, Toni, you should not have to do this alone. It’s not good for either one of you. Listen, I know she is terrified, but why don’t Josie and I stop by for dinner? Neither of your wolves will feel threatened by us and we can start finding Cheryl Blossom again because I know she is in there somewhere.” 

Toni sniffled, “I don’t know, Veronica…” 

“How about we show up and just see how it goes? The moment one of you tells us to leave, we’re out. And I’ll make sure we both wear clean clothes so there is no alpha-ness lingering on us.” 

Cheryl appeared in the doorway of Toni’s office, fidgeting with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Her eyes were focused on the ground but they flickered up a few times to look a Toni. 

“V, hold on a second.” Toni put her phone down and met Cheryl at the door. She gently stopped Cheryl’s fidgeting and laced their fingers together, walking backwards to pull Cheryl further into the room. Toni leaned against her large wooden desk and tugged on Cheryl’s hands until the omega was standing between her legs. The hurting redhead leaned forward to press her forearms against Toni’s chest and pluck at stray threads on the alpha’s collar. 

“Babe? Veronica is on the phone. Do you want to talk to her?” 

Cheryl cleared her throat and whispered, “Can we do it together?” 

Toni marked that down as a win and smiled, “Of course!” She wrapped an arm around Cheryl’s waist as she twisted around to grab her phone. She turned back to face Cheryl and put her phone on speaker. 

“Hey, V, I’m back and Cheryl is here too.” 

“Hi, Cheryl.” 

“Hello, Veronica…” 

Toni ignored the waiver in Cheryl’s voice as she pressed a kiss to her mate’s temple, trying to encourage her. 

“I was just talking to our Toni-kins and was wondering if it would be alright if Josie and I stopped by for dinner?” 

Sensing her mate’s panic, Toni murmured, “Hey, Cher, you can say ‘no’ but maybe we could give it a shot? V said she would cook one of her best dishes.” 

Veronica snorted, “I didn’t but if Cheryl Blossom requested, I would have no choice but to comply.” 

Cheryl chewed on her bottom lip as she stared into Toni’s eyes, deliberating. Toni allowed her to think but Veronica, as always, had less patience for the loved up couple. 

“Cheryl, we just miss you. We have zero expectations, alright? But Josie and I miss our girl. If we come, we will stay only as long as you want. You say the word and we leave.” 

Toni nodded, as if letting Cheryl know that she would support her, and the redhead took a deep breath. 

“I would love to see and you and Josie tonight, Ronnie.” 

Veronica squealed, causing both women to jump and Toni quickly tightened her hold on Cheryl to comfort her as she growled into the phone. 

“Oh, sorry! Sorry! I’m just excited. I promise, tonight, I will be cool and collected.” 

Toni slipped her hand under Cheryl’s sweatshirt, finding the bare skin of her back and she scratched lightly at the warm skin. 

“You better or your ass is getting thrown out, Lodge.” 

Veronica huffed, “Down, alpha. You may be in charge of the pack but we all know the omegas are running this show. Right, Cher?” 

A small smile appeared on Cheryl’s face and Toni was blindsided by it. 

“Right, Ronnie.” 

Veronica ended the call with promises of lots of food and Cheryl gently cradled Toni’s face. “TT, what’s wrong?” 

“Uh, nothing… I just missed seeing your smile, Cher.” 

The redhead blushed and mumbled, “I’m sorry, TT.” 

“Hey, no, don’t even start. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, alright? It was just a nice surprise. Let’s go clean up a bit and get changed for our friends, yeah?” 

Cheryl nodded and they headed upstairs. 

The sun had started to set when the doorbell rang and Cheryl gasped. Toni grabbed her hand and brushed her thumb over the soft skin. “It’s just Veronica and Josie.” 

She gave Cheryl a few moments to relax and Toni smirked, “You look stunning, Cher.” 

With some coaxing from Toni, Cheryl had slipped on a simple pair of jeans and a black sweater covered in embroidered cherries. Her face was makeup free, as there were still too many healing cuts and bruises for there to be any point and she had some fuzzy red socks on her feet. 

“I don’t feel beautiful, TT.” 

Toni’s wolf whined but she managed a smile as she tapped Cheryl’s nose and began pulling her towards the front door. “Then I guess you’ll just have to trust me.” 

As they stood in front of the door, Toni felt Cheryl shuffle to stand behind her and she had to admit it made her wolf feel better too. They knew who was on the other side of the door but both wolves were feeling on edge. Toni reached back lace her fingers through Cheryl’s and used her other hand to open the door. 

Veronica and Josie stood a respectful distance from the threshold but they had wide smiles on their faces. Toni could feel the excitement rolling off them, as well as the immensely comforting aura that always surrounded omegas, and hoped Cheryl could feel it too.

Josie draped an arm over Veronica’s shoulder and smiled sweetly, “Hey, you two. Want some company?” 

Toni looked over her shoulder at her mate. She could feel Cheryl’s panic and would wait until Cheryl was ready to let their friends into their home. She had to tell her wolf to calm down. The inner alpha was ready to attack anyone who caused Cheryl pain or harm, even if they were their friends. 

Eventually, the redhead stepped a little closer to Toni and nodded slightly. Toni visibly relaxed as Josie and Veronica slowly approached the door. They stepped inside, offering Toni hugs. She closed the door and watched as they spoke softly to Cheryl, complimenting her sweater and murmuring about how much they missed her. 

Cheryl couldn’t seem to focus her eyes as they flickered from the floor to her friends and back down but they eventually looked over Josie’s shoulder to find Toni’s. The alpha winked at the redhead and she managed to relax just a bit, even reaching out to gently grasp Veronica and Josie’s hands. 

They made their way into the kitchen and Veronica ordered Cheryl to sit as she and Josie got to work heating up the food and putting the finishing touches on it. 

Toni grabbed a bottle of wine and poured four glasses as she caught up with her friends. Cheryl sat quietly but Toni knew she was listening. 

“How’s Archie, V? Still playing vigilante at night? I told him he doesn’t have to do that.” 

Veronica snorted, “He was until I threatened to take away sex. I swear he has a heart of gold but the mind of a labrador. He is just too loyal sometimes.” 

Josie laughed, “He always has been.” 

Toni moved to stand behind Cheryl, who was seated on a barstool at their island counter, and draped an arm over her shoulder, as the other one held her glass. She felt Cheryl’s hand reach up to grasp hers and smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Cheryl’s head. 

The redhead began playing with Toni’s fingers as Toni teased, “And how’s our favorite lunkhead Sweet Pea doing? Every time he calls, he just wants to talk about work.” She wasn’t going to bring up the heavy conversations she had been having with her best friend. That could wait until Cheryl was better. Josie, fortunately, seemed to understand. 

“He’s the same: grumpy and tough on the outside while nothing but a puppy on the inside.” 

Their conversations flowed easily throughout dinner. Cheryl offered a few words here and there, or a shake or nod of her head. As they moved on to dessert and took the chatting to the den so they could gather around the fire, Toni noticed her mate truly start to loosen up. 

She settled into the corner of their couch, with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Normally, Cheryl would chastise her for this but tonight she was more focused on climbing onto the couch and cuddling into Toni’s side. Her head rested on the alpha’s shoulder and her arms wrapped around Toni’s waist. 

They sat and gossiped about the pack for a while, until Veronica wanted to show them a video and moved Cheryl’s legs out of the way. Toni did not like her mate being disturbed but tried to keep a growl from escaping. Cheryl noticed, however, and sent a small knowing smile towards her alpha. 

Toni only grumbled more which caused a breathy laugh to bubble out of Cheryl’s throat. The sound sent Toni’s heart into overdrive and she was unable to pay attention to whatever Veronica was showing off. 

Once the brunette omega moved back to her seat, Toni put her wine glass down and maneuvered Cheryl to be laying in between her legs, with her back pressed to Toni’s chest. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s chest and kissed her temple. 

Josie teased, “Ugh, you two are just the cutest. I can’t get Sweet Pea to cuddle me unless we’re alone or his rut is coming.” 

Veronica smirked, “You better hold onto your alpha, Cheryl. Sounds like Josie is coming for your woman.” 

As Josie rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at Veronica, Toni began to sense Cheryl’s panic… and anger? 

That was new. 

She pressed another kiss to Cheryl’s temple before sinking further into the couch to allow Cheryl to completely relax against her. 

“Don’t worry, mate, I’m yours forever,” she whispered. 

The conversation moved towards the merging of the Serpent and Riverdale packs and continued late into the evening. 

Toni noticed Cheryl had fallen asleep and she sighed, “Hey, thanks for coming over tonight but I should put her to bed. Her nightmares have been rough and I don’t think she would want you to see it.” 

Josie offered an empathetic smile and Veronica nodded, “We’ll get out. Let me grab my dishes from the kitchen.” 

She stepped out as Josie stood and stretched. “Do you need help getting her upstairs?” 

Toni shook her head, “No, she is super light. I can get her.” 

Veronica came back in and murmured, “You ready to go, Josie?” 

“Yup. We are always a phone call away, Toni. Whatever you need, we’re your girls.” 

“Thank you, both of you. Tonight was good for her, I can tell. Let’s just hope for no nightmares.” 

Josie knelt down to gently rub Cheryl’s knee as she admitted softly, “I used to have nightmares, a lot. Especially after what happened to my dad… Sweet Pea did everything he could but they were so bad sometimes.” 

Toni kept one arm wrapped tightly over Cheryl’s body, as if protecting her from the world and she used her free hand to carefully tuck some strands of red hair behind her ear. 

“Did anything work? I’m desperate, Josie.” 

“Time was the best help… but when I slept with Sweet Pea as a wolf, that helped a lot. I don’t know if it made me feel safer or if it made us more connected so he could calm me down faster. All I know is when I come to and find his wolf, I was always able to fall back asleep.” 

Toni rested her head against Cheryl’s, considering what Josie had said and Veronica bent down to kiss Toni’s forehead. 

“It’s worth a shot, Toni. Call us tomorrow, if you get the chance, and let us know.” 

The Alpha only nodded as Veronica and Josie saw themselves out. 

Maybe she would give it a shot. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the night, Toni was startled awake by a piercing scream but it only took a few moments for her to recognize it as Cheryl’s nightmare-induced fear. Her brain caught up with what was happening and Toni reacted quickly, pulling Cheryl’s shaking body into her arms. 

“Cher, Cheryl, baby, wake up. Come on, baby. You’re safe.” 

With a deep gasp, Cheryl woke up and she tried to fight off Toni but the alpha was stronger. She wrapped an arm around Cheryl’s shoulders to keep her body close as the other scratched at the redhead’s scalp, gently pressing Cheryl’s nose into her neck where her scent was the strongest. 

The omega was shaking and whimpering and grasping at any part of Toni’s body she could reach. 

“I’ve got you, Cher. I’m so sorry this keeps happening.” 

Toni kissed her head and began to purr, something that always helped Cheryl calm down. As she waited for her mate to relax, and maybe fall back asleep, Toni’s thoughts drifted to her earlier conversation with Josie. 

“Hey, baby, I’m going to let go but only for a moment, alright? I’m not going anywhere.” 

She felt Cheryl reluctantly nod against her chest and Toni untangled herself from the omega. She climbed off the bed and quickly shed her pajamas before allowing her wolf to take over. It happened in the blink of an eye and the red-brown wolf shook her limbs and head, stretching out her new body. 

When she hopped back onto the bed, Toni created a significant dent in the mattress as she was an incredibly sized wolf. This got Cheryl’s attention as she opened her eyes and found her mate sitting on her haunches. 

“Toni? What are you doing?” 

The wolf slowly moved to lay next to Cheryl, stretching one large paw over her body to rest on the other side of the omega. She shuffled closer until their bodies were flush together and nuzzled her snout into Cheryl’s neck. Cheryl took a moment to run her hands through Toni’s unbelievably soft fur and soak in the warmth that radiated from the alpha’s body. 

She couldn’t deny how safe she felt when Toni was a wolf and she whimpered, wiggling until more of her body was covered by Toni’s. After she buried her face into Toni’s chest and breathed in her mate’s scent, Cheryl felt  _ safe _ and calm. She knew no one could hurt her when Toni was around. With the soft mattress below her and the reassuring weight of her mate’s body on top of her, Cheryl was able to fall back asleep with ease. 

When Toni woke the next morning, she was in human form and laying entirely on top of Cheryl. When she checked the time and noticed they had slept through the rest of the night without a nightmare, she smiled and pressed a kiss to Cheryl’s forehead. 

For the first time, she felt like they were going to be alright. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop writing this so here is more about Cheryl's (and Toni's) healing process. Plus, preparations are made for a war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I appreciate all of your insights! 
> 
> Light TW for a small panic attack. Take care of yourselves!

Just over a week later, Cheryl was still attached to Toni’s hip but she was starting to heal. Toni could see it. She could step out of the room and take a phone call without the omega panicking. They had made it three nights in a row without a nightmare, partially due to the large wolf that had taken over Toni’s side of the bed. 

Veronica and Josie had come over almost every day and Toni was often able to let the three of them hang out while she went to get some work done. 

The moment Toni would return, Cheryl was immediately seeking her out through some sort of physical contact but Toni was more than happy to offer it. They had been a very touchy and affectionate couple before this ordeal had taken place. 

As the weekend drew near, Toni stepped out from behind her desk and moved to the leather couch against the far wall. Cheryl was spread out reading a book with a thin blanket draped over her legs. Toni wanted to propose something but didn’t want to freak Cheryl out so she climbed onto the opposite end of the couch, slowly crawling up Cheryl’s body until she had to wiggle her way under Cheryl’s arms and the hardback novel, resting her head on Cheryl’s chest. 

The omega laughed and rested the book on Toni’s back as her other hand played with a few strands of pink hair. 

“Do you need something, TT?” 

Toni shrugged and wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist, wiggling in between the redhead’s thin body and the luxurious leather. 

“I just have a question…” 

Cheryl set the book aside and used her hands to gently coax Toni’s head up so she could see Toni’s big brown eyes. 

“What’s going on, Toni?” 

Toni chewed on her bottom lip, trying to assess Cheryl’s current emotional state before pushing herself up to press a quick kiss to her mate’s lips. 

“I was wondering what you thought about hosting a little gathering at our place this weekend.” 

Cheryl released a slow breath as she brushed her thumb over the apple of Toni’s cheek.

“Oh? Who would be invited?” 

“Inner Serpents only. That’s it. Veronica, Josie, Archie, Sweet Pea, Fangs… F.P. is spending the weekend in Riverdale territory this weekend with Jughead so he’s out. Maybe Betty will stop by, but that’s it, babe, and we can kick everyone out the moment you get tired or overwhelmed. You know they’ll listen and respect us. We can make some of your favorite appetizers and…” 

“Toni?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I’d love to host this weekend.” 

Toni was caught completely off guard and she blinked a few times, processing Cheryl’s confirmation. 

“Really?” 

Cheryl smiled and kissed her adorable alpha. 

“Yes. I think it will help… being around Veronica and Josie has done wonders for me and I know I need to get used to alphas again. Starting with our family is probably going to be the best route…” 

Toni could see the fear in her mate’s eyes and felt Cheryl fidgeting with the hem of her own sweater but she was, overall, calm and maybe a little excited. 

“Oh, Cher, I’m so proud of you. And don’t worry, they won’t be allowed upstairs so if anything happens we can hide up there and you won’t be able to smell anyone. And I won’t leave your side… We’ll make sure Archie and Sweet Pea are super calm and in control.” 

Cheryl offered a small smile as she murmured, “I trust you, Toni.” 

The alpha felt her wolf whine. Before all of this, Cheryl would have already been planning the social event. She absolutely loved hosting their friends and family and she would’ve doubled the invitation list by now. This time, she was holding tight to Toni, letting her make the decisions and take over the planning. 

_ Just give it time. She’ll be okay.  _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their dinner party went pretty well. Cheryl was incredibly quiet and anxious when their friends had first arrived. Archie and Sweet Pea avoided touching Cheryl and kept a safe distance from the omega, but they offered kind smiles and soft voices. Toni did her best to have a constant hold on Cheryl, even while getting dinner ready. 

Eventually, Veronica and Josie were able to get Cheryl to relax enough that Toni was able to finish cooking. By the end of the night, they were all sitting around the firepit out back and Cheryl was entirely calm, cuddled into Toni’s side. She even managed to give very quick side hugs to Archie and Sweet Pea as the group left. 

With her mate slowly warming back up to others, Toni was able to have Fangs and Sweet Pea over, as well as Jughead and Betty, to discuss their revenge on the Ghoulies. Those at the abandoned hospital were being held hostage, given only enough food and water to survive. Toni wanted to be physically present when they were punished, but leaving Cheryl for that long wasn’t an option yet. 

Waiting much longer wasn’t either. 

The Ghoulies were going to try and save their pack members eventually, even if they did lack a sense of pride in themselves. 

As Cheryl was in the kitchen with Josie, Toni was pacing in her office with the rest of the Inner Serpents. 

“We could move them onto our territory and imprison them here. Then the Ghoulies can’t retaliate.” 

Toni shook her head at Fangs’ idea, “Moving them is too risky. We may face an ambush or a riot.” 

Sweet Pea huffed, “We let them starve to death.” 

“As appealing as that is, they deserve a painful end.” 

The alphas and Fangs continued to throw out ideas until Veronica groaned, “That is enough. You all are too wrapped up in your alpha egos to see the obvious option right in front of you!” 

All eyes turned to Veronica who waited for Toni’s subtle nod to continue. 

“You tell Cheryl what’s going on and see what she wants to do. I bet if you tell her you need to leave to go handle this, she will be alright with it.” 

The only omega in the room faced some incredulous looks and Toni began to argue but Veronica waved her hand, ignoring Toni’s annoyed growl. 

“Cheryl is an omega but she is strong as hell. You used to go to Cheryl every time you were at a loss. What’s changed? She survived something horrific? That means her opinions should be handled with even more consideration than before. She is the Luna for a reason.” 

Toni was speechless. Veronica was absolutely right. She used to rely on Cheryl for help, for advice, and now she was keeping her in the dark. 

She suddenly felt a little sick and leaned against her desk. 

“Veronica’s right. You all stay here. I’m going to go talk to her. I don’t want to overwhelm her with everyone around. We’ll share our ideas with you as soon as she is ready.” 

The group silently agreed as Toni headed out and made her way to the kitchen. She kindly dismissed Josie to wait in her office as she wrapped Cheryl in a warm embrace, kissing her forehead, cheeks and finally, her lips. 

Cheryl hummed, “Finally done with your top secret meeting?” 

Toni’s gaze followed the almost invisible bruises and fading cuts on her mate’s face and sighed. What she was about to bring up wasn’t going to easy on Cheryl. 

“Not exactly…” 

“TT, what’s going on? I can feel your stress...”

With a deep breath in, Toni all but vomited out her words, “We need to figure out what to do with Ghoulies that hurt you.” 

Cheryl froze and Toni could see her going back to that hellhole in her mind, her heart rate picking up and her face going pale. 

“Shit! Hey, Cher, look at me. Look right at me. I’m here, you’re safe.” 

Toni grasped Cheryl’s neck, brushing her thumbs over her jawline and her mating mark, trying to ground the omega. Cheryl took a few shaky breaths, latching onto Toni’s wrists as a stray tear fell out of one of her beautiful brown eyes. The alpha quickly wiped it away and pressed a kiss to the corner of Cheryl’s mouth. 

She pulled Cheryl into her body, rubbing her back and kissing her head. Toni had made the choice to not bring up the ordeal since rescuing her mate. She wanted Cheryl to face it only when she was ready. Waiting this long may have been a mistake… 

With an apology on the tip of her tongue, Toni squeezed her mate just a little tighter but Cheryl spoke first. 

“What are you considering?” 

Her voice cracked and her hands began sneaking under Toni’s shirt, seeking bare skin but she was here, she was grounded. 

Toni’s wolf beamed with pride. Her mate really was strong. 

“We have a few ideas but they all end the same way…” 

“Death.” 

Toni nodded and Cheryl whimpered. 

“I wish I could storm in there and look them in the eyes, show them who I really am and then burn them alive but I don’t think I can, TT. I can’t even leave the house!” 

“Shh, Cher, no one expects you to be superwoman so soon. All I need is your permission and I’ll take care of it. I just wanted to make sure you had the closure you needed.” 

Cheryl reluctantly removed herself from Toni’s embrace so she could wipe at her damp cheeks and look her mate in the eye. 

“I’ll get the closure I need when we destroy that pack once and for all and rescue any omegas being tortured under their reigns. Killing a few of them as a punishment isn’t going to satisfy me.” 

That was not what Toni expected to hear from her mate. Cheryl often pushed her towards the less violent options but the idea of eliminating the Ghoulies for good was too satisfying for her to question her mate. 

Toni smiled and murmured, “I’m so proud of you, Cheryl, and I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, TT.” 

The mates shared a sweet kiss until Toni pulled away with a groan, resting her forehead against Cheryl’s. 

“What is it, my love?” 

“The thing is, if I handle this… I’m going to need to leave.” 

She could tell, instantly, that Cheryl hated the idea. She could see the worry in her eyes and felt the subconscious shift closer to the alpha. 

“How long?” Cheryl muttered. 

“Less than a day. They are being held just over an hour from here. We’ll be quick but we are going to need to deliver the bodies to a more populated area of Ghoulie lands to deliver a message.” 

Cheryl chewed on her bottom lip glanced down at the ground for a moment before she locked eyes with her alpha and firmly gripped Toni’s forearms. 

“You need to promise me you’ll come back. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you, Toni…” 

Toni immediately cooed, “Aww, babe, I’ll be alright. You have nothing to worry about. It’s an easy mission. I promise you, Cheryl, I’m not going anywhere.”

The redhead nodded and Toni brushed their noses together. “Will you be alright if I’m gone for that long? I can make sure someone is here with you.” 

Cheryl shrugged, “I won’t like it but I’ll have to get used to it, I guess.” She paused before continuing with a blush, “Can I wear your clothes that day?” 

Toni smirked, “Like that would be different than any other day.” 

The redhead gasped and gently shoved Toni away but the alpha came right back, gathering Cheryl in her arms and kissing her soundly. She swayed back and forth, making Cheryl laugh and Toni grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the office. 

“Come on, babe, let’s update the goon squad.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night before Toni was scheduled to leave, had climbed into bed and straddled her alpha’s hips. 

“Toni, touch me. Please?” 

Toni had to take a moment to settle herself. It had been so long since they had been intimate and the feeling of her mate sitting on her lap was making her wolf go crazy. 

“Cher, are you sure? You know I will wait for you to be ready…” 

But Cheryl cut Toni off with a needy kiss that pulled a low growl out of the alpha. 

“I’m sure, TT. I’m ready and I’ve missed you so much.” 

Toni took a moment to gaze into her mate’s eyes, checking for any glimpse of doubt or hesitancy but all she found were her favorite pair of dark brown eyes and a set of full lips slightly parted and waiting for her to kiss. 

“The moment you tell me, I’ll stop.” 

Cheryl reached down and grasped the hem of Toni’s shirt, tugging it up and off her body. She attached her lips to Toni’s neck and began gently nibbling on the soft skin. 

“That won’t be necessary. I  _ crave _ you, Toni.” 

The omega’s voice was deeper than usual and Toni growled again, wrapping her arms around Cheryl and flipping them over so she was able to settle between Cheryl’s legs and kiss the omega like she yearned to for weeks. 

Toni used all of her willpower to take it slow. The last thing she wanted was to scare her mate or cause her to be sent back to the torture chamber the Ghoulies had created. She listened attentively to the sounds Cheryl made and brought her to two orgasms before she tended to her own needs. 

Even then, she moved slowly and pressed loving kisses to any part of Cheryl’s skin she could find. Eventually, Cheryl relaxed fully and begged Toni to go faster and faster… They came together while sharing breathless kisses and whispered words of pure adoration. 

While Cheryl had tired quicker than usual, Toni was more that satiated, especially when her naked mate curled into her chest and fell asleep with a smile on her face. Tonight had made the thought of leaving in the morning even harder to accept but Toni saw yet another glimpse of Cheryl and she fell asleep too, believing they really were going to be alright. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, it took Toni forever to get out the door. She and Cheryl couldn’t seem to let the other go, whispering to each other and exchanging sweet kisses. Toni’s hands held tightly to Cheryl’s hips as the redhead’s fingers threaded through her hair and trailed underneath the collar of Toni’s leather jacket. 

“Alpha! Let’s go. The sun is already up!” 

Toni pulled away from Cheryl’s lips with a snarl and the omega laughed, pressing a kiss to Toni’s cheek and removing herself from the alpha’s grasp. Toni whined and Sweet Pea groaned from the doorway. 

“I give up. Yo, Andrews! Your turn to try!” 

He lumbered out the door and Toni laced her fingers through Cheryl’s. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” 

Cheryl offered a small smile and nodded, “I’m sure. I’ll have Ronnie and Josie with me. Just remember what I said. You  _ need to _ come back, TT.  _ I _ need you.” 

Toni placed a hand on Cheryl’s cheek, tucking her thumb under the omega’s jaw and pulling her in for one more kiss. 

“I promise I’ll return, Cher. Call me if you need me.” 

Cheryl sighed as Toni stepped back and they were fully separated from one another. Veronica and Josie took their places on either side of Cheryl as Toni grabbed her bag and glanced back at her mate one more time. She offered a wink and was out the door, closing it with a soft click. 

Veronica gently grabbed Cheryl’s hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. “Alright, ladies! Let’s get to work. Our pack is going to need some real sustenance when they return.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first part of the day, Cheryl was doing well. She was incredibly distracted by her best friends and the massive amounts of food they were preparing for the small army that had left with Toni to handle the Ghoulies. After lunch, however, the skies darkened and she could smell the approaching rain. 

Normally, she adored the rain but all it did today was make her want warm cuddles with her alpha. Once she started thinking about Toni, she felt like she couldn’t stop and Cheryl slowly started pulling back. Her smile began to fade and her shoulders slumped under Toni’s old college sweatshirt. She found herself looking at the clock every few minutes and she struggled to focus on whatever Veronica and Josie were talking about. 

The good news, however, was that she wasn’t panicking. She felt relatively relaxed, albeit needy. 

She just wanted her mate, was that too much to ask? 

Her friends noticed the change in the redhead and moved to the living room where they huddled under blankets and began binge watching some reality show. The rain started slowly but eventually turned into some heavy downpours. Distant thunder could be heard and that is when Cheryl started to panic. It wasn’t the thunder itself that caused her stomach to drop and her heart rate to speed up, but the deep rumbling that sounded so similar to the noises that had flooded her ears when being held captive. 

It had been so hard to figure out reality from delusion while under the Ghoulies’ hand and so many of her memories were foggy but she could remember smells and sounds… some so akin to the thunder rolling over her right now. 

Her omega friends could sense it almost immediately and they moved to sit closer to the redhead, offering their soft and welcoming omega scents but neither of them smelled even remotely as good as Toni. Cheryl whimpered and pulled the collar of her sweatshirt over her nose, breathing in the faint scent of her mate. 

Josie murmured, “You’re alright, girl. You’re doing so good.” 

Veronica brushed some stray hairs from Cheryl’s face and smiled, “Toni is going to be back so soon. Just try and stay here with us, okay? Toni has a perimeter of guards around the house and they’ve tightened the borders on our lands.” 

Her fellow omegas were doing their best but Cheryl’s mind was so focused on Toni’s absence that she couldn’t seem to think about anything else. 

As the rain continued to pound against the roof and windows, Cheryl’s body began shaking and her head began to throb with the amount of energy she was spending on trying to stay focused and present. She gripped her blanket tightly and sniffled a few times, trying to keep any tears from falling. 

She didn’t even notice Veronica get up and head upstairs until the brunette returned and handed her a pillow. At first, Cheryl was confused but when she brought it close and was met with such a strong scent of Toni, she understood and buried her face in the soft material. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Cheryl hugged Toni’s pillow to her chest and did everything she could to not cry out. She felt like she was on the verge of exploding, of screaming until her lungs gave out and smashing everything in sight until there was nothing but fragments left. Her chest hurt and she was sweaty but shivering at the same time. Whenever Veronica or Josie touched her, it burned and their voices seemed so far away… 

_ Crap, she was losing it… _

Until a click. A click and the jingle of keys as the front door was pushed open and the Inner Serpents came rushing inside, trying to escape the horrible conditions outside. 

The living room was suddenly filled with many voices and squeaky boots and wet leather being thrown to the ground but all Cheryl could see was her mate, her love, striding towards her. All she could hear was Toni’s soothing voice whisper her name. All she could manage was to toss the pillow aside and hold her arms out as Toni bent over and wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist, pulling the omega into her chest as she stood erect. Cheryl’s arms wrapped around Toni’s shoulders and her legs hooked over Toni’s hips as she breathed in deeply and quickly recoiled, fighting to get out of Toni’s arms. 

She struggled to get her feet steady and fell back onto the couch. Toni tried to come closer but Cheryl whimpered and held her hands out, protecting herself. 

The room fell silent at the omega’s obvious panic and Toni fell to her knees, stripping off her layers of clothing. 

“Cher, it’s me. It’s me, baby. See? I’m sorry, I should have changed… I wasn’t thinking I just wanted to get back to you.” 

Veronica quietly ushered everyone out of the room as more of Toni’s skin became exposed. When she was only in her bra, she pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and grabbed a blanket off the couch, using it to dry off and try to wipe away some of the lingering stench of the Ghoulies. 

Cheryl watched her mate with wide eyes and a quivering lip as she tried to calm down. 

Toni had tears in her eyes as she held her arms out and whispered, “It’s me, Cher.” 

The alpha waited patiently for Cheryl to assess the situation and slowly scoot to sit on the edge of the couch, reaching out a shaky hand to run her fingertips over the contours of Toni’s face. As her fingers wandered down the alpha’s neck and over her collarbones, feeling more and more of her warm skin, Cheryl calmed down and threw herself forward, embracing her mate once more and crying out in relief. 

Toni managed to stay upright, even though she was still on her knees and purred. Her hands traveled all over Cheryl’s body and she rocked back and forth slowly. 

“I’ve got you, baby. I’m here.” 

Cheryl dug her nose into Toni’s neck and she muttered, “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Cher. Are you alright? How was today?” 

The redhead only shrugged and Toni sighed. 

“Ronnie?” 

Veronica stuck her head around the doorframe and nodded towards the quivering omega in Toni’s arms. Toni nodded once, silently letting Veronica know that Cheryl would be alright before she adjusted her grip and climbed to her feet, keeping Cheryl wrapped around her. 

“I’m going to shower, V. When I come back down, we’ll talk about what happened and where we go from here.” 

“Okay. Take your time. We made a ton of food for you all so I’ll save you a plate. Josie and I are going to go deliver it to the troops. We’ll be back soon.” 

Toni smiled, “Thank you, Ronnie. I don’t know what we would do without you.” 

Veronica winked, “I’m sure you’d figure it out. Now go shower, you reek. I’ll stop by my place and get Archie a change of clothes. I’ll bring some for Fangs and Pea too. It won’t completely get rid of the stench but it should help.” 

With an approving nod from her Alpha, Veronica headed back into the kitchen to grab Josie and the food as Toni headed upstairs with her mate still wrapped around her. She only put Cheryl down when they were in the bathroom and Toni stripped them both of their clothes, pulling Cheryl into the warm shower with her. 

Toni held their bodies flush together under the water as she pressed soft kisses against Cheryl’s skin. 

“Can you tell me about your day, Cher?” 

Cheryl tucked her arms against Toni’s chest as she sighed, “We cooked for  _ hours _ .” 

Toni laughed and Cheryl pouted, “It’s not funny. I don’t mind cooking for  _ you _ but I felt like three omegas in the kitchen while the alphas are out fighting just sent us back a hundred years in time.” 

“Hey, hey, we all know how strong omegas are, you included. And I can’t  _ wait _ to eat what you made, babe.” 

Cheryl began chewing on her bottom lip and Toni gently pried it free. “What is it, Cher?” 

“I was doing really well without you… until it started to rain and the thunder sounded like…” 

She didn’t have to finish the sentence for Toni to understand and she hushed the omega and brushed some damp hair from Cheryl’s neck. 

“All that matters is that you were so brave today! And you would have made it to tonight if it wasn’t for this stupid storm. I’m so proud of you, Cher.” 

Cheryl huffed, “I don’t feel brave.” 

Toni shrugged, “You don’t have to because you have a big bad alpha for a mate.” 

“I can’t believe you just said that!” 

With a laugh, Toni grabbed some shampoo and encouraged her mate to turn around. 

After they showered, Cheryl pulled on some sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt. She sat on the end of their bed brushing her hair as Toni brushed her own in the vanity mirror. Since Toni’s return, Cheryl had managed to ground herself and calm the panic in her chest which also meant she was easily picking up on her mate’s emotions. 

RIght now, Toni was humming quietly to herself but Cheryl could sense the raging alpha underneath and she murmured, “TT?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Are you okay?” 

The question caught Toni off guard and she stopped her movements, glancing at Cheryl’s reflection in the mirror. The omega was watching her with such soft and loving eyes and Toni’s shoulders slumped. She took a deep breath but it was shaky when she released it. 

Cheryl heard and sighed, “Toni, come here.” 

Powerless to her mate’s demands, Toni stood and made her way to the bed. Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hips and pulled her forward until the alpha was straddling her hips. Toni tilted Cheryl’s chin up so she could press a soft kiss to her lips before resting their foreheads together. As Cheryl’s fingers trailed up and down her spine, Toni toyed with the damp strands of Cheryl’s hair. 

The redhead waited patiently for Toni to speak, doing her best to surround her mate with a soothing scent. The longer they sat, the more relaxed Toni seemed to become until Cheryl couldn’t hear her inner alpha anymore. 

Only then did Toni pull away just enough to be able to look into Cheryl’s eyes. 

“You know how much I hate letting my alpha have control.” 

Cheryl nodded and her mate continued, “Ever since you were attacked, I have been fighting to keep my alpha in check. Granted, there were a few times I was thankful to have her around, but there have been many more times where I felt her trying to take over to  _ kill _ , to cause _ harm _ . I don’t mind letting my alpha out if it is to protect you or our family, but when things like today happen, I feel sick. I hate myself.” 

“What happened, babe? Talk to me.” 

Toni gazed into Cheryl’s eyes, searching for any signs of discomfort or fear, but her mate was strong and was only looking back with love and concern. 

“We tried our best to get as much knowledge out of the prisoners as possible but they were all more beast than human. They wouldn’t talk. I got frustrated… and pissed and I started to lose control. I began torturing them, Cher! I just wanted an advantage, something to help us defeat that vile pack, and they were giving us nothing! Until one… this one  _ dog _ who had a sick grin on his face as he watched me cut his thumb off. I don’t even know what he said but he had the audacity to utter your name and I lost it… I lost it! And I started pounding on him until he was unconscious then, then… I killed him. I killed him, Cher.” 

By the end of the story, Toni was crying and her voice had dropped to a broken whisper. Cheryl pulled Toni into her chest and laid down, allowing Toni to curl into her body. She waited for a few moments, allowing Toni some time to cry and catch her breath. 

Later, after their friends had gone home, Cheryl would happily hold her distraught mate all night if that’s what she needed to get rid of whatever self-loathing she was experiencing, but they needed to meet them downstairs soon. 

“Toni. Nothing you do could ever change the way I feel about you. I  _ love _ you and everything you do for me and our pack. I would not have survived these past few weeks without you. When it comes to protecting others, it’s okay to let your alpha take over. That’s what she is there for because I know  _ Toni  _ would never be able to hand those wretched creatures the punishment they deserve. You have a heart of gold. Your alpha is there to keep you and me and our  _ family _ safe. I will never fault you for that.” 

Toni propped herself up on her forearm and hovered over Cheryl’s face. There were still some faint scratches, a few that may scar, but her mate was absolutely flawless and Toni breathed, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, TT.” 

Cheryl pulled her down for a kiss and whined when Toni released her lips too soon. 

“I’m sorry, babe, but we need to get downstairs. I want the guys to be able to go home and relax. Come on, I’m getting hungry.” 

With a pout, Cheryl sat up and Toni laughed, “Alright, one more kiss. Come here.” 

Cheryl reached up to cradle Toni’s face as their lips met again. With a quick brush of her thumbs on Toni’s cheeks to erase any trace of tears, Cheryl tangled their fingers together and they headed downstairs. 

When they stepped into the kitchen, Cheryl noticed the alphas and Fangs were all changed too and she was grateful to her friends for their concern. She quickly grabbed the plate of food Veronica had set aside and brought it to Toni who pressed a sweet kiss to Cheryl’s cheek and pulled the omega into her lap as they all gathered around the kitchen island. 

Sweet Pea cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Josie’s shoulders as he looked to Cheryl and Toni. 

“I’ll give a recap while you eat, Tiny…” 

There was some hesitancy in his voice as he made eye contact with Cheryl. Toni waited for her mate to nod before also giving her second-in-command the signal to go on.

Sweet Pea was very logisitcal in his explanation, reviewing their actions in the abandoned hospital including the interrogations, torture and eventual killing of the Ghoulie prisoners. He also described their struggles in delivering the bodies to the edge of Ghoulie territory, and the small scuffle they encountered on their way back. 

Cheryl looked to Toni incredulously at that part and the alpha shrugged with a weak smile. Apparently she forgot to mention that part to her favorite redhead. 

When Sweet Pea finished, Fangs ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, “So what now, Alpha?” 

Toni pushed her plate away, wrapping her arm tightly around Cheryl’s abdomen and resting her other hand on Cheryl’s lap so the omega could fidget with her fingers. 

“We are going to meet with the Riverdale pack as soon as tomorrow. I want this pack erased now so they cannot bring anymore harm to our lands, or our neighbors. I will even see if the Greendale or Sweetwater packs have had issues with the Ghoulies. We are going to wipe them out, once and for all but we are not going to war unless we can ensure those who stay behind are protected.” 

Everyone in the room understood Toni’s motivation behind her final thought was the omega cuddled into her lap who would stay behind to take care of the pack while the alphas and some betas went to fight. While omegas were believed to be equals to alphas and betas, they were still susceptible to the dominating pheromones of alphas that were often used in battle. 

Even if Cheryl hadn’t experienced something so horrible, the Luna historically stayed behind during war times to take care of the pack and be ready for the injured who returned. 

As per usual, however, Cheryl had her own ideas about how this venture was going to occur. 

“I want to fight.” 

Immediately, the room erupted in counter-arguments and opinions but Cheryl stood and they all went silent except for Toni. 

“Babe, I don’t think…” 

“Toni, I will not stay behind waiting for you all to risk your lives for a war that has so personally affected me. I have my bow and arrows, I have my gas mask and I have my fiery rage waiting to be dulled by the taste of sweet victory. Please, Toni, I need this.” 

Watching Toni already start to crumble as a result of Cheryl’s argument, Josie and Veronica exchanged a look. 

“Um, Cheryl, I’m saying this because we love you but to fight… you’re going to have to leave this house.”

Toni watched Cheryl freeze and groaned. 

_ Oh yeah, there was that little thing... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final piece of this short saga! Cheryl continues to heal and Toni goes to war to defend her mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry for taking so long to wrap this up! But here it is and I'm super proud of the way this whole story turned out. I hope the ending does it justice! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Starting the very next day, Toni began prepping Cheryl to take her first steps outside of their house since the incident. She started by having Cheryl stand in their foyer with the front door propped open. Toni would step outside and wait patiently for Cheryl to join her. When they tried for the first time, Cheryl wasn’t able to let go of the door frame, even with Toni’s gentle coaxing. 

When they tried again in the afternoon, Toni switched up her motivation tactics. Typically, Toni was incredibly patient when helping Cheryl overcome her new demons, however, time was of the essence here. When Cheryl got stuck at the door frame again, Toni walked further down the path and turned to her mate with a smirk. 

“TT, what is that look for?” 

“You know, Cher, it is pretty warm in the sun. I think I might have to take this off.” 

Toni reached for the hem of her shirt and began pulling it over her head. 

“Toni, what are you doing? Keep your clothes on!” 

But the alpha ignored her and pulled it all the way off, revealing her smooth skin and lacy black bra. 

“Wow, it is  _ really _ hot out here…” She reached for the button on her pants and Cheryl almost stepped out of the doorway as she reached for Toni. 

“Antoinette, you better not!” 

Again, Toni ignored her mate and slid her pants down her legs, kicking them off as she stood in their front lawn in her bra and panties. 

Cheryl was desperately holding onto the door at this point, glaring at her mate while also struggling to fight her panic.  _ No one _ was allowed to see the alpha naked. Her body was for Cheryl’s eyes  _ only _ . Toni did have quite a few well-known admirers throughout the pack, how could she not? 

When Toni’s smile widened and she reached behind her to grasp her bra clasp, Cheryl took off running down the path and all but tackled Toni. She wrapped her arms around Toni’s shoulders and tried to cover as much of the alpha’s skin as possible while also trying to calm herself down. 

Toni chuckled as she rubbed Cheryl’s back and kissed her head. 

“Shh, Cher, take some deep breaths, babe.” 

After a few moments, Cheryl pulled away from Toni and growled, “If you  _ ever _ pull a stunt like that again, your ass will be on the couch for a week, got it?” 

Toni’s joyful expression turned serious, even though her eyes sparkled in a teasing way and she gently squeezed Cheryl’s hips. 

“Understood, mate. By the way, I’m so proud of you.” 

It was as if it suddenly clicked in Cheryl’s mind that she was outside and her eyes widened, her nails digging into Toni’s bare shoulders. 

“TT…” 

“You did it, Cher! You’re outside!” 

The omega didn’t let go of Toni for a single moment as she glanced around and assessed her surroundings. Toni was patient and quiet as she watched Cheryl’s face and listened for any changes in her heart rate. She could tell her mate was tense and on edge but she seemed mostly in control of herself. 

It only took a minute or two for Cheryl to make eye contact with Toni again and she smiled. 

“I did it, Toni! I’m outside!” 

“You sure are, babe, and I’m so proud of you. You’re so strong. We’ll work on getting you out here alone and then you are going to be running this pack just like old times!” 

Cheryl was blushing by the end of Toni’s little speech and she wrapped her arms tighter around Toni’s shoulders to pull her closer. 

“I couldn’t do any of this without you, my love. I wouldn’t be  _ alive _ without you.” 

Toni swallowed down the rising anger she felt at the thought that the Ghoulies actually did come close to killing her mate and kissed Cheryl instead. 

“You’ve done most of the work, babe. I’m just along for the ride.” 

They both heard a car coming from down the road and now Toni sensed Cheryl’s panic. At first, she thought it was because of her traumas but Cheryl’s hands suddenly pulled her behind the redhead’s body. 

“If you don’t put your clothes on in 3 seconds, TT, my previous threats will hold true.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days consisted of Toni doing work to prepare for war. While she was doing so, Cheryl worked on being outside of the house (and away from Toni). She stuck with their yard for a while before starting to take walks with Veronica and Josie down the gravel path towards the woods and the rest of their pack’s houses. She wasn’t able to make it fully into the woods without Toni, however. 

Eventually they moved on to being outside at night and spending more time in the woods. Cheryl was incredibly nervous and very hesitant but Toni was always there to encourage her and she could see some of the old spark in Cheryl’s eyes returning. 

_ They really were getting there, day by day. _

A week later, Cheryl had built up enough strength to shoot her bow again and she had put enough weight back on that her clothes fit her flawlessly. 

They spent most of their time with their inner Serpents working on every single piece of their attack plan but nights were spent alone in their bedroom filled with soft whispers and sweet cuddles. Nothing felt entirely normal yet but Toni was confident they would both feel truly calm and  _ safe  _ when the Ghoulies were finally removed. 

Part of the attack plan included backup from neighboring packs who all agreed to help in the Ghoulie takedown. When those packs began arriving, Cheryl was going to spearhead the efforts to welcome those folks and keep everyone fed and entertained while Toni met with the pack leaders to ensure they were all clear on the plan. 

Throughout the process, Cheryl wore a gas mask that stifled the effects of alpha pheromones. No one questioned it as every pack had heard of the ordeal by this point. 

“I think we’re ready, Alpha.” 

Toni continued to check the drawn out maps on her desk as the various leaders of their neighboring packs and her inner Serpents looked on. 

Sweet Pea was always one to jump a little too quickly into things, eager for revenge or victory. She did not want to give the go ahead without making sure every single detail was flawless. 

Fangs reached out and grabbed her shoulder, offering a reassuring smile. 

“We’ve been over this a thousand times, Alpha. Our warriors are restless. We need to move while they have the energy and our minds are clear with the plan.” 

Toni sighed and did one sweep around the room, looking for any signs of doubt and found none. 

Something was missing though… 

As always, Cheryl seemed to know because the door to her office creaked open to reveal the redheaded omega. The whole room turned to acknowledge her and Toni released a low growl, warning the various alphas to keep their pheromones in check. 

With a shaking hand, Cheryl reached for her mask and carefully removed it. 

Toni was ready to act if the omega became overwhelmed but she watched as Cheryl took a few deep breaths and began making her way through the small crowd. 

She managed to keep herself relatively calm and maintain her usual appearance of perfection but as she rounded the desk, Toni noticed the slight pickup in Cheryl’s pace as she finally made it to Toni’s side and slid under the alpha’s arm. Toni pressed a quick kiss to Cheryl’s temple to help reassure her. 

“TT?” 

“Yes, babe?” 

“I think it’s time.” 

Toni gazed into Cheryl’s dark brown eyes and the two shared a moment of unspoken reassurances: Toni trying to remind her mate that she would do whatever she had to to protect Cheryl and Cheryl urging the alpha to get this started. She could handle it. 

The two shifted so Toni’s arms rested at her sides and Cheryl’s fingers curled around the alpha’s elbow, standing always beside her mate. 

“We move at dawn.” 

The room erupted in cheers and the leaders quickly dispersed to inform their troops. 

Toni relaxed and leaned against her desk, pulling Cheryl flush against her and resting their foreheads together. 

“The moment something goes wrong, call me or signal me, alright? I’ll be back as quick as I can.” 

Cheryl cradled Toni’s cheek and pulled back just far enough to look properly into her mate’s eyes. 

“I will, TT. And you better return  _ alive _ or I will never let you rest in peace.” 

With a chuckle, Toni stood up and began pulling her mate out of the office, ready to retire to their bedroom for the night. 

“Anything for you, babe.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni’s chest was constricting painfully. She had been running for what felt like miles at full speed when a Ghoulie came out of nowhere and slammed her entire body against a thick oak tree before throwing her to the ground. 

She tried to fight off the disgusting rusty blade he was using to try and slit her throat. His large body was straddling hers and Toni decided to give him a brief moment of assumed success before she suddenly shifted into her wolf form and easily tossed him aside. 

With a heavy bite to his jugular, the Ghoulie was suddenly bleeding to death below her large paws. Toni glanced around the forest and noticed the number of wolves was increasing. Her Serpent force was sent to the main campgrounds of the Ghoulies as a distraction while the Riverdale pack was sent to the abandoned hospital to efficiently wipe out all that remained there. 

The Greendale pack were surrounding the current battlefield to catch any Ghoulies that may try to enter or exit and the Sweetwater pack had broken into smaller groups to search each of their territories for rogue Ghoulies. 

Sweet Pea and Archie were, however, taking it easy as they waited for Toni’s signal. They had a special task to complete. 

Toni’s sensitive ears picked up on a fast whistling noise and she quickly turned to see a dagger flying towards her chest and the alpha rolled aside, allowing the dagger to land solidly in the tree behind her. 

A few Ghoulies pounced on her at once but the alpha was no match for these weak creatures. They spent most of their time doing drugs and inflicting sick mental torture on innocent victims. Rarely did they eat properly or train for fights with packs like the Serpents. 

Toni did, however, gather a few deep gashes in the altercation before she managed to eliminate each one with a swift deadly bite to their necks. 

She was panting and felt the adrenaline rushing through her body and Toni scanned the battlefield. Her pack had an obvious upper hand and released a short howl through the air. The Serpents responded with their own howls and barks and Toni’s eyes focused on a Ghoulie who she recognized from the hospital the night she had rescued Cheryl. 

_ Perfect _ . 

The alpha took off towards him and tackled him to the ground before continuing to run, knowing he would give chase. That was one of the Ghoulies’ favorite activities. 

She could hear his taunting hyena-esque laughter behind her and took off through the woods. Of course, Sweet Pea and Archie were at her side, albeit far enough away that the Ghoulie didn’t notice. He was too focused on sinking his rotting teeth into Toni’s throat. 

Toni could smell her pack, her territory, her  _ mate _ growing closer and released another piercing howl. This one, she knew, would reach her mate’s ears and nodded to the Greendale wolves standing guard. They were expecting Toni’s appearance with a Ghoulie on her tail. 

Her large paws pounded through the dense forest floor and her lungs were burning with the effort but they were almost there. She could feel her mate’s presence around her. 

Toni broke through the tree line and found a line of betas and a few older omegas waiting. At the front was Cheryl, the Luna, her mate, with an arrow strung through her bow aimed directly at Toni. 

But her target was not the alpha, rather, the demonic creature who was following Toni and broke through the trees shortly after, stumbling over his feet at the sight. 

Toni yelped and fell to the ground, hearing the  _ whoosh  _ of Cheryl’s arrow. A quick cry from the Ghoulie followed and Toni turned around to see the creature wiggling on the ground, attempting to remove the arrow from his chest. 

It was futile, however. Cheryl had hit her target. The sharp metal had pierced his heart and it only took a few seconds for the wolf to stop struggling, dead. 

Sweet Pea and Archie broke through the trees and closed in on the body, ready to swiftly remove it from their lands. Toni leapt to her feet and looked to her mate whose expression was a mix of too many emotions to pin down. 

Toni wasn’t worried. It was over. She knew the Ghoulies would easily be taken down by her forces and Cheryl had gotten her own personal victory. 

She hurried up the grassy hill to her mate and had just made it close enough for Cheryl to dig her fingers into Toni’s fur when they all heard the fearful howls and growls of the Greendale line of wolves. 

Now, Toni started to panic. 

Based on the sounds and signals from the wolves, the Ghoulies had a hidden group that had ambushed the Riverdale pack at the hospital and were heading directly for the Serpent territory… full of unprotected omegas and children from various packs. 

Cheryl whined, “TT…” 

The alpha moved to stand in front of Cheryl as Sweet Pea and Archie readied themselves for the onslaught. 

“Quick! Get the omegas out of here! Betas, keep watch on the very edge of our homes! If this gets too close, we run! Riverdale is the closest territory! Got it?!” 

Cheryl’s sharp and clear voice had become so foreign to Toni, she barely recognized it, but the swell of pride in her chest from hearing her mate take charge was a welcomed reminder of what the omega had always been capable of. 

Toni heard the many footsteps of her unprotected pack as they retreated but the scared tug of the fur on the back of her neck made Toni jump. 

_ What are you doing, mate?! Get out of here! _

The whines emanating from Toni’s throat were easily deciphered by Cheryl who released Toni’s fur to reach behind her and pull her gas mask off her belt loop. She slipped it on her face and strung another arrow, aiming it for the woods. 

“I’m defending our family, Toni.” 

Toni didn’t have time to argue because wolves began charging out of the woods and she rushed forward. Out of the corner of her eye, Toni noticed the occasional wolf that got picked off by Cheryl’s arrows and it renergized her. 

With the help of the Greendale wolves and the Serpents that began slowly arriving from their own battlefield, they were able to keep the situation mostly under control but Toni saw two Ghoulies sneaking up on Cheryl from either side of her. 

The omega didn’t seem to notice. She was too focused on aiming her arrows and the gas mask hindered her vision. 

Just as she turned to charge up the hill and protect her mate, a large Ghoulie landed on her and Toni was suddenly distracted. She felt the alarm in her chest spike and knew Cheryl had discovered the threat. 

But the Ghoulie got a little too close to her throat and Toni was suddenly focused on her own life. 

Her tussle with the Ghoulie lasted longer than she wanted but Toni eventually shoved him aside, victorious, and quickly looked for Cheryl. 

The omega had a bright red stain on her jeans but she was still shooting perfectly aimed arrows and Toni noticed the betas on either side of her. She couldn’t recall their names in the moment but she recognized them as a few of Cheryl’s archery students. 

They must have stepped in and helped Cheryl fend off the attackers. 

Their arrows landed in legs or shoulders but they were effective enough in slowing Ghoulies down until they could be finished off. 

Toni’s whole body ached by now and she could feel the sting from her wounds as she rolled through the grass and forest floor in continued battles with the Ghoulies. She could tell her troops were getting tired too. 

They had underestimated the numbers of the Ghoulies. It was impossible to count them since they never stayed in one place and continuously picked up strays but they should have prepared for more than this. 

Suddenly, Toni heard Cheryl’s terrified cry and turned to look to her mate just as she felt the sharp metal of one of Cheryl’s arrows being plunged into her shoulder, barely missing her chest. 

One of the Ghoulies that had been hit had shifted and used his human form to remove the arrow and stab it into the alpha’s body. 

He was quickly taken down by Sweet Pea who had a large wound on his head and Toni gritted her teeth. The pain was white hot and every step she took was agonizing but their fight was not over. She could sense Cheryl’s anguish, surging her forward to take down every Ghoulie she saw in mere seconds. 

The alpha was on a rampage now. She used her memories of Cheryl’s pain and torture to overcome her own. She would recover. Cheryl almost did not. 

Her nose was soon invaded by the Riverdale pack who had finally arrived from the hospital and the battle seemed to end quickly with their assistance. 

The howling, snapping, grunting and screaming all ended. 

It was quiet. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground was covered in bodies and blood. 

Wolves and humans were limping up the hill towards the waiting betas and omegas who were ready to offer medical assistance. 

Toni knew there were tents and empty cots waiting. This was war, after all. 

As the alpha, she was going to stay and watch over the cleanup efforts but her shoulder was throbbing, not to mention the dizzy feeling in her head from the blood loss. 

“Toni!” 

She didn’t need to look to know her mate’s voice and Toni quickly shifted with a wince. 

Her human body was covered in sweat, dirt and blood but Cheryl threw herself into Toni’s arms and cried. 

Toni buried her nose in Cheryl’s neck to mask the stench of blood and Ghoulie  _ filth _ and gave herself a moment to calm down. 

Both of them were trembling and Cheryl croaked, “TT…” 

“I’m here, babe. I’m right here.”

Toni tried to pull back from Cheryl but the omega only held her tighter. 

“Just one more moment...please.” 

She could give her that. 

One more moment to breathe… and discover the smell of Cheryl’s blood. 

“Cher, you’re hurt!” 

The redhead pulled back just far enough to examine Toni’s shoulder. 

“So are you.” 

Toni shrugged and quickly groaned, causing Cheryl to shake her head. 

“Stupid alpha. Come on, we need to get you patched up.” 

“I’m fine, babe. I need to help with this.” 

She tried to step out of Cheryl’s arms but swayed on her feet and the omega quickly steadied her. 

“I think the clean up can wait. Let’s go.” 

Toni could sense her mate pushing out an enticing and all-too comforting scent, one her wolf was unable to resist and she easily leaned into Cheryl and allowed herself to be led up the hill. 

Just as they reached the top, Fangs called out, “Alpha! Luna!” 

The two stopped and Toni tried to stand up straight, her inner alpha still running on instinct and not wanting to appear weak. 

He jogged over and the look on his face set Toni on edge. 

“Fangs. What’s going on?” 

“It’s Sweet Pea… he collapsed on the way to the makeshift medical tents. They are working on him now but he lost a lot of blood and the injury to his head is…” 

The beta trailed off and swallowed, hard. Toni was at a loss for words. If she lost her second-in-command, her friend, her brother… she simply couldn’t. 

Cheryl stepped forward and squeezed Fangs’ hand. 

“He will pull through. He is one of the strongest men I know. I’m going to drop this one off at the medical tents then go find Josie. Do you know where she is?” 

Fangs pointed towards the growing crowd by the tents. 

“She hasn’t left his side.” 

Cheryl nodded, knowing that’s exactly where she would be and began tugging Toni behind her. 

“Come on, Fangs. We need to keep this one from passing out and we need to get control of this crowd.” 

Toni wanted to fight, she wanted to be a leader for her pack and their neighbors. She wanted to take Cheryl back to the safety of their home, shower and crawl into bed. She wanted to check on Sweet Pea. 

But as they neared the medical tents, her vision was going hazy and she felt so weak. Cheryl had to all but carry Toni inside and lay her on a cot. 

The redhead would have been more concerned, but she knew her alpha was stronger than a few gashes. Wolves typically healed quicker than humans, too. The shoulder injury would require a little more work afterwards but for now, Toni just needed stitches and rest. 

“Okay, TT, lay down. There you go.” 

Toni fell onto the cot and groaned. 

“Cher, we need to…” 

“Shh, I know. Just relax, alright? I’m going to make sure the best doctor here is going to be taking care of you then I’ll worry about all of the other things. You’ve done your job, TT. Now, let me do mine.” 

Toni could hear the chaos around her and her wolf was trying to get up and take charge but Cheryl’s fingers running rhythmically through her hair was enough to lull her to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dull ache in her shoulder woke Toni. 

She groaned and cleared her throat, trying to sit up but warm, familiar hands gently pressed against her and kept her laying on the cot. 

Toni pried her eyes open and found her mate, her love smiling down at her. Cheryl had obviously showered and changed. Her hair was damp and she wore one of Toni’s sweatshirts and joggers. 

The omega was perched on the edge of the cot and used a wet cloth to wipe off Toni’s face and neck. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” 

Toni glanced around and noticed night had fallen. 

How long had she been asleep? 

Cheryl sensed her mate’s rising anxiety and quickly placed the rag down, scooting just a little closer to her mate’s head. 

“Hey, I’ll explain everything. You need to drink this, though.” 

She brought a cup up to Toni’s mouth and the alpha took a long sip. She grimaced as she swallowed, recognizing the liquid as a well-known natural replenisher for wolves. It was typically used after birth, ruts and battles. 

Toni could feel her body slowly waking up and sighed, “You know what really helps during recoveries like this?” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Well you would  _ never  _ let me take my clothes off in such a public space so I’m assuming you’re referencing some serious cuddles.” 

The alpha gently grasped Cheryl’s arm and tugged her forward as the omega laughed. She gently urged Toni to sit up more and slid in behind her, adjusting the two so Toni was able to rest comfortably against Cheryl’s chest. 

Wrapping her arms around Toni’s midsection, Cheryl nuzzled into Toni’s neck and groaned, “You smell.” 

“Sorry, babe. I’ll shower as soon as I get Sweet Pea to…” 

The alpha trailed off, suddenly remembering her best friend’s condition and Cheryl squeezed her just a little tighter. “He’s alright.” 

“Really?” 

“You know how stubborn that man is, and Josie would have had his head if anything worse had happened. He is seriously concussed, out of commission for a few weeks and he has to be monitored for infections in the wound because it went all the way to his scalp. Josie and Archie took him to the actual hospital in town.” 

Toni took a few moments to relax with the knowledge that her longest friend was safe,  _ alive _ . 

Cheryl pressed a few kisses to her neck and jaw and accidentally nudged her shoulder. Toni tried to hide her groan and Cheryl reacted quickly, placing her warm hand on the wound and pushing out a comforting scent. 

“I’m sorry, TT.” 

“How bad is it?” 

“The doctor says it avoided any major arteries but the numerous small tears are going to hurt for a while. You’ll need to do some minor physical therapy for a few weeks.” 

Toni sighed and titled her head back to look at her mate. 

“And the rest of me?” 

“Aside from the few cuts and stitches, you’re just as sexy and powerful as ever, my love.” 

Toni laughed and cuddled further into Cheryl’s embrace, wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s own arms. 

“How’s your leg, babe? Are there any other injuries?” 

“I got caught with a claw. Just a few stitches and regular cleaning then I’ll be good as new. Of course, a few alpha kisses would probably help.” 

Toni placed a hand on Cheryl’s thigh, where she knew the injury was hidden beneath the omega’s pants. 

“As soon as we are back in our own home, I’m going to cover your whole body in kisses.” 

The two spent a while discussing post-battle updates and the work Cheryl did while Toni was sleeping to get everything in order. 

“So everything is set up for the night. We have the healthiest wolves taking shifts to watch our borders until the morning. Most injuries are not life threatening and we only lost six.” 

Toni bit her lip, hating that they lost anyone at all but she had to remind herself that they had won and that number was insignificant to all those that had been lost in past encounters with the Ghoulies. Their years of torture were over. 

“I can sense your frustration, my love. You have ended a historic fear and problem for our pack and our neighbors. You have ended a rivalry like no other. You have defended our family. You protected me, once again.” 

“It’s funny, you know?” 

“What is, TT?” 

“How often we’ve sat like this over the past few months. Normally I was trying my best to comfort you and here we are: you’re taking care of me.” 

Cheryl rested their heads together and reached under Toni’s shirt to lightly scratch at her skin, something that used to bring her so much comfort and had transformed into a comfort for  _ both  _ of them. 

“I love you, Toni.” 

“I love you more, Cher.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The recovery from the battle had taken longer than anticipated. More specifically, the clean up took a long time. There were so many bodies to be disposed of and the blood stains in the ground would take many storms to erase. 

As everyone began to heal, their neighbors began returning to their own territories and eventually, only the Serpent pack remained on their own land. 

Scouts were continually sent out to ensure the Ghoulies had truly been eradicated and aside from the occasional rogue wolf (a problem that would never disappear), the Ghoulies were no more. 

Toni’s name, and the Serpents, were spreading like wildfire. She was seen as a hero, a savior. She had managed to unite the packs and come out victorious. 

She swore to herself that at the next gathering of the packs (typically a holiday party), she would make a speech to thank everyone for their efforts and give recognition to others besides herself. 

In typical Veronica fashion, however, she encouraged the Inner Serpents to throw a victory celebration. All the packs were invited, hosted on Serpent territory. 

Throwing an arm around Cheryl’s shoulders, Veronica smiled, “With Josie out to take care of Sweet Pea, it’s up to me and Cheryl but I’m sure the two of us can throw a bash for the ages. How about it, Blossom?” 

The Inner Serpents had spent all day reviewing clean up efforts, upcoming seasonal preparations and side effects from the battle. Everyone was getting tired and Toni could sense Cheryl’s exhaustion. 

The omega was healing quickly but she wasn’t quite there yet. 

Toni considered stepping in to offer her mate an out from Veronica’s persistent efforts but Cheryl wrapped her arm around Veronica’s waist and looked to Toni. 

“We are going to make this party one that our grandchildren will talk about.” 

Fangs and Archie began cheering and Veronica squealed, pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek. 

Toni sighed, “Fine, fine, you all can throw a party but I don’t want a repeat of the last time I put you in charge, Ronnie. If I find another alpha in my own bed again, you’re building us a new house from the ground up. Got it?” 

Veronica rolled her eyes and gently pushed Cheryl towards Toni. 

“Cheryl, go calm down your grumpy alpha. I can’t handle that energy. I’m going to make some calls to our omega friends and the other Lunas. We are going to need some help.” 

As Veronica left with the boys, Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s shoulders and pressed a sweet kiss to her alpha’s lips. 

“It will be fun, TT.” 

“Getting those stitches out of your leg will also be fun. You have an appointment, come on.” 

Cheryl simply rolled her eyes and allowed Toni to pull her out of the office. Her alpha sometimes struggled to let go of her responsibilities and have some fun. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The victory celebration took a few weeks to plan and everything felt like it was going back to normal. 

Well, almost everything. 

Toni began unwrapping the sandwich Fangs had brought her. She and Sweet Pea were in financial meetings all morning and the beta insisted the two take a break and eat. 

Hungry alphas were no fun and Sweet Pea needed to keep his blood sugar levels steady. It prevented headaches from his still healing concussion. 

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while, Tiny.” 

“What’s up, Fangs?” 

“How’s Cheryl?” 

“She’s fine. She has been spending so much time with the other Lunas lately, I rarely see her until dinner but that’s probably for the best, right?” 

Sweet Pea nodded and Fangs swallowed the bite he took of his own sandwich. 

“Definitely but I mean how is  _ she _ ? In terms of recovery and everything. I know she is physically alright but mental and emotional wounds take a long time to heal, you know?” 

Toni took a moment to chew and reflect on everything that had happened since Cheryl’s kidnapping. 

“She’s doing amazing. I always knew how strong she is but she has truly amazed me. There was a stretch of time where I didn’t think I would ever get her back but she has recovered so well. I think her counseling sessions are really helping and the end of the Ghoulies has made it so we both can relax. After the battle, she easily began to trust alphas again, which is also a huge step.” 

Sweet Pea leaned forward, “But…?” 

Toni sighed, “But, I feel like there is a tiny part of her still missing. You know how you two used to be scared of her?” 

Fangs scoffed and Sweet Pea growled. 

“We were never scared of her!” 

Toni laughed, “Yes you were! When we were younger and she had that fire, that sass that came out whenever one of you two did something stupid. It’s the same thing that comes out when someone is being rude or whatever. Typically Jughead Jones gets it from her.” 

Now Fangs laughed and Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “We were  _ never _ scared of Cheryl Blossom… but I get what you’re talking about.” 

“Well, that’s what I think is missing. She hasn’t quite gotten that fiery spirit back. It’s not a big deal, but that was one of the reasons I fell in love with her. I miss it.” 

A devious smile grew on Fangs’ face and Toni squinted her eyes at him, “What is that look for?” 

“Do you trust me?” 

“...yes.” 

“Then trust me when I say I know how to get that fiery spirit back in Cheryl Blossom.” 

Sweet Pea groaned, “I have to help, don’t I?” 

Fangs clapped his shoulder and stole the last half of Toni’s sandwich, “Of course you do.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni adjusted the hem of her sparkly black crop top. Her high-waisted dark green pants were skin tight and the two didn’t quite meet, allowing her firm abdomen to peek through. 

Her long curls fell around her shoulders and while she felt every part of the gorgeous alpha she was supposed to play, Toni had yet to see her mate since getting ready and she wouldn’t feel entirely confident until Cheryl gave her  _ that  _ look followed by a lip bite and a few stolen kisses. 

The victory celebration was in full swing and a large clearing in the midst of Serpent lands was filled with crowds of people. A large bonfire was burning in the middle and tables and chairs were strategically placed to hold all of the food and drinks while also saving plenty of room for a large dance floor that Veronica had insisted on bringing in. 

The sun had set just over an hour ago and the twinkling lights Toni had helped Cheryl put up were shining bright, marking the edges of the clearing. 

A DJ was providing some crazy good energy for the crowd and Toni was having a good time catching up with old friends and neighbors. 

Her wolf kept an eye out for Cheryl, though. 

“Antoinette Topaz, my goodness, what a stunning alpha the gods have blessed these lands with.” 

Toni turned and found a striking omega smiling at her. 

“Uh, my apologies. I don’t think we’ve met.” 

“We haven’t. I’m Sarafina Patton but my friends call me Twila. I’m part of the Greendale pack.” 

Toni shook the omega’s hand, “It’s a pleasure. Are you enjoying yourself?” 

She missed the up-and-down roam of Twila’s gaze as the newcomer nodded, “Very much so. The Serpents always know how to throw a party.” 

“You can thank Cheryl and the Lunas for that. I had no part in this.” 

Twila stepped a little closer and murmured, “You’ve played a much larger role than you give yourself credit for, Antoinette.” 

Toni cleared her throat and tried not to gag at this omega’s overwhelming scent. 

“Uh, please, call me Toni.” 

Something sparkled in Twila’s bright green eyes and, fortunately, Toni’s favorite scent in the entire world invaded her senses. 

“I’m going to see my mate. Please enjoy yourself, Twila.” 

Toni quickly stepped aside and followed her nose and her heart. 

Cheryl Blossom was surrounded by wolves, stunning her flowing white dress in typical Luna fashion. Her long red hair was full of loose curls and it was amazing that the strappy white heels on her feet weren’t sinking into the ground. 

She sensed Toni’s nearing presence and looked up from the conversation she had been invested in. 

When her eyes landed on Toni, she couldn’t stop the smile from erupting on her face and none of her companions seemed to mind that she abruptly left the group to make her way to her alpha. 

Toni didn’t try to hide as she checked her mate out. A smirk grew on her face as Cheryl arrived in her arms and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. 

“Wipe that smile off your face, TT. People are staring.” 

“I don’t care.”

“Hmm, alphas never do.” 

Toni was more than content to stay silently wrapped in Cheryl’s arms for a moment but the omega suddenly wrinkled her nose. 

“What’s that smell?” 

“What do you mean? I don’t smell anything.” 

Cheryl sniffed a few times as she looked over Toni’s face and neck. 

“It must be someone wearing too much perfume. Sorry, TT, I think I’m still a little overwhelmed by this many people.” 

“You’re doing so well, babe. This is amazing. You look incredible, by the way.” 

Cheryl blushed and gripped the back of Toni’s neck, brushing her thumb against the alpha’s jaw. 

“You look rather dashing yourself. Everyone’s eyes have been on you all night.” 

Normally, Toni could see just a hint of jealousy in Cheryl’s eyes when they were in a setting like this. It never grew and it was never a problem but that tiny spark of energy was always enough for Toni to tease her and they would typically end up leaving gatherings early to tumble into bed together. 

Tonight, it wasn’t there. Cheryl almost seemed… sad. 

Toni didn’t like it. 

The two tried to stay together as they mingled but, of course, were separated by various friends and distant relatives. 

This time, Toni was getting herself a drink and considering grabbing a fresh one for Cheryl when she was hit with another wall of omega scent and perfume. 

A hand reached out and grabbed a cup, unnecessarily brushing against Toni’s. 

“Oh, uh, hi Twila.” 

“Toni. What are you drinking tonight?” 

“Just some cranberry juice. I don’t typically drink and if I do, I wait until the end of the party. I have to stay alert.” 

Twila poured herself a cocktail and kept taking steps closer to Toni, even as the alpha continuously backed up. 

“Your dedication to your job is truly admirable. I think it’s so sexy when someone shows such commitment.” 

Toni cleared her throat, growing uncomfortable under Twila’s unwavering stare and her obvious flirting. 

“Well it’s not really a role that I can turn off.” 

She began scanning the crowd to find an out but didn’t work fast enough as Twila reached for her hand. 

“The dance floor is getting crowded. Would you care to join me for a song, Toni?” 

Toni quickly pulled her hand back and fought the urge to growl at the omega. Nobody laid their hands on a pack’s Alpha. While Toni never paid much mind to ancient traditions, she did not particularly enjoy being touched by anyone other than Cheryl. 

“You know, I think I’m going to use the restroom. Excuse me.” 

Twila winked, “Later, then.” 

Toni didn’t acknowledge the odd omega as she hurried into the crowd. Her wolf was starting to grow agitated and she really wanted to find her mate. 

As the night went on, Toni kept running into Twila and she began to really dislike the stranger. Her flirtations were growing more obvious and persistent. 

Everyone knew Toni was taken. She had found her mate. Why did this omega think that she stood any chance with her? 

Toni was talking to Betty and Jughead when a popular slower song came on and couples began to rush to the dance floor. The two leaders of the Riverdale pack smiled at Toni as they walked hand-in-hand to the floor and Toni began looking for Cheryl. 

They hadn’t shared a dance in so long. 

A cold hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and began pulling her to the dance floor. 

The smell, the touch, the feeling… they were all wrong and Toni almost bared her teeth at the sight of Twila. She was beaming and rambling and Toni had had enough. 

She put her foot down, literally, stopping Twila’s efforts and she tried to pull her arm away from the omega’s grip. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

“Come on, Toni. Just one dance? You promised.” 

“I didn’t promise you anything. Look, I don’t know you or your story but I am very much in love and have no interest in  _ any _ kind of relationship with you.” 

Twila stepped closer and Toni clenched her fists, trying not to use her alpha pheromones to her advantage. 

“But I think we have some amazing chemistry. We have potential to be something. Just one dance.” 

_ Was this woman insane?  _

Toni was about to ask her out loud when, simultaneously, Twila grabbed her hands and Toni was bombarded with a very familiar, very  _ pissed off _ scent. 

“Get your filthy paws  _ off  _ of my mate!” 

Those who were standing nearby paused their conversations and began to watch as Cheryl Blossom stormed over and even Toni felt a shiver run down her spine at the venom in Cheryl’s eyes. 

Twila, however, did not seem fazed by the fuming omega. 

Cheryl came within inches of Twila’s face and hissed, “Do you have ears? I said get your paws off of my mate.” 

Toni’s hands fell free at her sides and she stepped back just far enough to let Cheryl have this. 

“You must be the mate Toni keeps referring to. I was simply asking her for a dance.” 

“And I believe she said ‘no’ - more than once. How dare you put your hands on her and try to order her around like she is some backwater fool? Toni is not only  _ the  _ Alpha around here but she is  _ my _ alpha. If you would prefer to leave here with your dignity and your cheap extensions, I suggest you get the hell off of my land immediately.” 

Toni was about to reach out and gently remove Cheryl from the situation. She had made her point, after all, but Twila was not backing down. 

“Most alphas prefer to have multiple partners throughout their lives. Are you really able to meet  _ all _ of your alpha’s needs?” 

Cheryl’s hands suddenly headed straight for Twila’s neck and Toni could sense the rage rolling off of Cheryl in waves and she lunged forward, effectively gathering her omega in her arms and carrying her away. 

The redhead was not done fighting as she tried to escape from Toni’s grasp and called out, “Get the hell out of here! Get out!” 

Toni carried Cheryl into the makeshift parking lot and hid the two of them behind a large SUV. 

“Okay, okay, take a breath, babe. Come on.” 

Cheryl was still seething but Toni didn’t think she would take off anymore and slowly released the omega. 

“I want to kill her, Toni. Why are you smiling?! That bitch put her hands on you! She said I couldn’t satisfy you!” 

Her anger levels began rising and Toni reached out, using both hands to pull Cheryl’s head down for a heavy and messy kiss. Cheryl tried to fight her off but Toni bit her bottom lip and growled under her breath, taking advantage of her wealth of knowledge regarding the omega’s weaknesses. 

Cheryl stopped fighting and finally kissed Toni back. In fact, she roughly grabbed Toni’s hips and pulled her closer. She trailed her lips over Toni’s jaw and down her throat before pressing a kiss to Toni’s mating mark and biting down. 

The alpha moaned and Cheryl’s voice was low and steady as she grasped the back of Toni’s head, forcing her to look into Cheryl’s blazing eyes. 

“You are  _ mine _ , my alpha? Got it?” 

Toni’s breath was stolen as she saw the spark, the fire back in Cheryl’s eyes. Every part of Cheryl’s gorgeous face, aside from the faint scar on her temple, looked just like it did before this entire ordeal had taken place. Every piece of Cheryl Blossom was being revealed in her big brown eyes and Toni felt tears gather in her own eyes. 

“And you are mine, Cheryl Blossom. Forever and always.” 

She pulled Cheryl back to connect their lips again, this time in a much softer way. 

When their lips separated, Toni murmured, “I think we can hang out here for a while. What do you think?” 

Cheryl pressed their foreheads together and smiled, “Only if you’re interested in a teenage makeout session.” 

“You read my mind, babe.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cheryl and Toni returned to the party, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Toni placed repeated kisses on the back of Cheryl’s hand and Cheryl refused to let go of Toni’s elbow. 

Toni did a quick review of the partygoers, looking for the offending omega who could set her mate off again but she was nowhere to be found. 

Sweet Pea, Fangs, Veronica, Archie and Josie made their way over and Veronica laughed, “I know that look. Don’t worry, Alpha. We kicked her out as soon as you got feisty-pants here to safety.” 

Cheryl growled and Toni kissed her cheek as she looked to their friends, “Thanks for taking care of that.” 

Josie teased, “And how was the outdoor sex in the parking lot?” 

Toni huffed, “We didn’t have sex. We aren’t pups anymore.” 

As Josie and Veronica continued teasing Cheryl, however, Toni noticed the smirks on the Fangs and Sweet Pea’s faces. 

“What’s up with you two?” 

Sweet Pea shrugged, “Just enjoying the night, Tiny.” 

Fangs chuckled, “Yup. What he said.” 

Archie tucked Veronica under his arm and frowned, “Had any of you seen that girl before? No one seems to know who she is.” 

Veronica shook her head but Josie looked to Sweet Pea. 

“You know what, she did look familiar. She looked like that one girl who used to work at the garage with you in college, Pea. Remember?” 

Sweet Pea’s smirk disappeared and he cleared his throat, “Uh, no, not really.” 

Fangs suddenly looked nervous and Toni raised a sharp eyebrow at her two friends. 

“Is there something you two would like to share with your Alpha and Luna?” 

Cheryl looked at her mate and the boys, piecing together what her mate was getting at. 

When it finally clicked, her glare returned but this time, it was directed at an alpha and a beta. 

“You two invited her.” 

Toni gasped, “That was your plan?!” 

Cheryl turned back to Toni, “What plan?” 

Fangs fidgeted with his vest and Sweet Pea slapped a hand against his chest, forcing the beta to speak. 

“Well, Toni may have mentioned that she missed the notorious Cheryl Blossom sass and, well, we came up with a plan to get it back.” 

Sweet Pea added, “An  _ effective _ plan.” 

“We knew Twila wasn’t afraid of much and if she flirted with you long enough, Cheryl would eventually lose control.” Fangs began to look pale as he finished his explanation. 

_ Good _ . 

Toni growled, “You put someone’s life in danger! You messed with Veronica and Cheryl’s event!” 

The alpha was interrupted by Cheryl’s hand on her shoulder as she bent down and removed her shoes. 

“Babe? What are you doing?” 

“Can you hold these, please, TT?” 

“Uh, sure…” 

Sweet Pea grabbed Fangs’ shirt and grumbled, “Dude, run!” 

The two took off running and Cheryl quickly chased after, screaming threats regarding their “manhood” and “few particles of brain matter” they had left. 

Toni laughed with her friends as they made their way through the party to get more drinks. 

She knew the chase would end in one or both of the men carrying Cheryl back to her and the omega pouting for only a few moments before Toni would pull her onto the dance floor and they would spend the rest of the night with their friends and family, enjoying the freedom victory had provided them. 

The next morning, they would wake up and continue on with their lives, together. 

_ Yeah, they really would be alright _ . 


End file.
